Até a Última Lua
by Elora de Cluriclaun
Summary: “Eu era a sua cura, a sua salvação, e o que fiz por você? Por egoísmo te neguei a paz e por fraqueza te condenei a esse inferno”. Slash
1. Chapter 1

_**Até a Última Lua**_

_Por Elora_

Se é destino, quem sabe?

Mas o certo é que seria assim

Você preencheu a parte

Que nem sabia faltar em mim

Sem você não há luz, não há nada

Só um imenso vazio sem fim

Que me faz perceber que a vida

Só é vida se estou junto a ti

No lugar onde nascem as estrelas

Estava escrito que serias meu

Só agora que tu me completas,

Eu sei quem sou, sou teu.

**Capítulo 1**

_Era uma vez um cavaleiro, mas não um cavaleiro qualquer. Sir Sirius Howard Black pertencia a mais nobre e elevada das milícias: a Ordem da Fênix, uma organização que vinha através dos séculos, desde sua criação, lutando para livrar o mundo de suas mais odiosas pragas: espantando espíritos agourentos, enfrentando bruxos das trevas, exterminando lobisomens sanguinários, livrando pobres aldeias do flagelo dos vampiros, enfim, combatendo o mal, em suas piores formas. _

_Ser cavaleiro era tudo que Sirius sempre quis: uma vida errante de aventuras, enfrentando o perigo a cada nascer do sol, sem saber se veria um outro amanhecer ou se aquele seria o seu último dia na face da terra, sem contar que o título: Cavaleiro da Ordem da Fênix também era uma beleza para impressionar as damas menos impressionáveis e dobrar a donzela mais relutante. Não que ele realmente precisasse disso, Sir Black era um jovem muito formoso, seus cabelos negros e sedosos caíam-lhe brilhantes sobre os ombros fortes, seu rosto era de uma beleza delicada e máscula ao mesmo tempo: o nariz fino e longuilíneo, lábios carnudos e corados, cujo sorriso de dentes perfeitos, derreteria o coração mais gelado, olhos cinzentos e penetrantes que, quando em batalha, se acendiam de um furor tal que demônio algum jamais fitaria sem vacilar. Montado em seu corcel negro com sua armadura reluzente, uma espada imponente, a capa púrpura dardejando ao vento, Sir Black arrancaria suspiros de uma freira lésbica moribunda e caquética._

_Como todo cavaleiro que se preze, Sir Black também tinha um fiel escudeiro, bom, não tão fiel quanto se poderia esperar. Digamos que servir um cavaleiro da Ordem da Fênix não era lá uma das profissões mais requisitadas ou duradouras, por isso, devido à constante demanda, criou-se um decreto permitindo aos condenados por crimes menos graves, alistar-se como pena alternativa. Assim, Peter Pettigrew deixou para trás uma vida de trapaças e ladroagem para servir ao lado da lei. Ao contrário de seu senhor, era baixo e desengonçado e o que esse tinha em altura, Peter tinha em circunferência. Nas batalhas era um completo inútil, mas ao menos sabia cozinhar, seria bom que, para variar, não acabasse com as provisões como vivia repreendendo-lhe seu mestre, até que era uma companhia aprazível pelas paragens solitárias e distantes em que viajavam, além disso, seu comportamento, débil e bajulador, era perfeito para a convivência com Sir Black, cujo espírito inflamado jamais admitia ser contrariado, e a quem um elogio, ou melhor, "uma exaltação mais que justa à suas habilidades incontestáveis", nunca seria demais._

Na noite em que começa esta história, senhor e criado, após mais uma empreitada bem sucedida nas terras do norte, viajavam com destino a Londres. Tinham cavalgado o dia inteiro, por isso estavam ávidos por uma farta refeição e uns bons canecos de vinho quando pararam às portas do Dragão Escarlate, uma estalagem cujo nome pomposo só servia para evidenciar ainda mais a espelunca que era.

A hospedaria estava lotada de gente encardida e mal encarada, o salão era pequeno, enfumaçado e mal iluminado, algum bêbado fizera a gentileza de vomitar na escada que levava aos quartos e, a um canto, os restos de uma mesa espatifada denunciavam uma briga recente. Assim que entraram, Peter se encolheu um pouco atrás de Sirius, que se dirigiu diretamente para o balcão, devolvendo cada olhar atravessado que recebeu pelo trajeto.

"Um quarto, uma garrafa do seu melhor vinho e ceia para dois", disse jogando uma moeda sobre o balcão. Peter deixou escapar um guincho lamurioso, Sirius suspirou vencido.

"Para três!" emendou erguendo os olhos para o teto encardido. Depois recomendando ao estalajadeiro que fossem servidos no quarto, retiraram-se para o mesmo.

Mal os recém-chegados desapareceram no andar superior, a porta do Dragão Escarlate abriu-se novamente para deixar entrar um insólito e interessante espetáculo. O silêncio imediatamente tomou conta do salão, seria possível ouvir até o zumbido da mosquinha que dava voltas na careca fedorenta do velho estalajadeiro. Acabara de chegar um homem enorme, o maior que já se vira por aquelas bandas, mal-encarado, todo vestido de preto, com uma capa enorme que facilmente abrigaria três homens, possuía também uma barba negra que lha chegava ao meio da barriga protuberante. Vinha trazendo atrás si, como se fosse um cãozinho, um garoto de mãos firmemente atadas e com uma corda em volta do pescoço, por onde era arrastado. Parecia muito jovem, pálido e magricela; usava uma camisa que um dia fora branca; as calças, em farrapos, deixavam ver os joelhos ossudos a cada passo que dava. O homem, ignorando os olhares curiosos, sentou-se numa mesa próxima ao balcão pedindo comida e cerveja.

Com a mesma facilidade com que o grandalhão esvaziava garrafas, o burburinho voltou ao salão. Embora a curiosidade reinasse, ninguém ousou se aproximar do gigante para fazer perguntas, mas nem por isso deixava-se de especular discretamente: Quem seria aquele homem? Quem seria o garoto? Que crime teria cometido para merecer tal tratamento?

O garoto mantinha-se o tempo todo de pé ao lado de seu carcereiro, os olhos, escondidos pela farta franja castanha, insistiam em encarar o chão, de onde só se despregaram uma única vez: quando o estalajadeiro depositou um prato de cozido à frente do barbudo, que devorou tudo num instante, sem se dignar a oferecer ao prisioneiro, uma mísera migalha que fosse.

Muitas cervejas depois, os dois despertavam a atenção tanto quanto a velha cabeça de urso carcomida sobre a lareira. Mas foi só o barbudo desabar de cara contra a mesa para os ânimos se agitarem novamente. Logo um bando, repentinamente audaz, cercou o garoto e começou a enchê-lo de perguntas do tipo: De onde vem? Pra onde vai? Está a passeio? Ladrão, assassino ou escravo sexual? Mas o garoto continuava mudo, e não tirava os olhos dos próprios pés. Por fim a turba se afastou, cuspindo palavrões e maldições, indignadíssimos com aquele garoto arrogante e que não lhes contava nada do que queriam saber sobre a vida dele!

A madrugada já ia alta, e depois da decepção, o lugar se esvaziou rapidamente, os que não estavam em condições de se retirarem pelas próprias pernas foram, involuntariamente, dormir sob as estrelas, mas não a "montanha roncante" debruçada sobre a mesa, nesta ninguém ousou tocar. Mas o que fazer com o prisioneiro? era a preocupação do estalajadeiro. Não sabiam nada a respeito dele, se era perigoso. E se fosse um ladrão? Não podia deixá-lo ali no meio de seu estabelecimento! Mas também, nem se quisesse, poderia acordar o homem para acudi-lo, e ele certamente não queria! Então resolveu, juntamente com seu ajudante, transportar o jovem para o estábulo, onde, muito bem amarrado, os riscos de fuga seriam mínimos. Mesmo assim, ao voltar, trancou bem as portas e janelas e, massageando os ossos moídos, foi para seu quarto, louco para tirar uma merecida soneca após um dia de árduo trabalho.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

_Remus Lupin era apenas um rapaz comum. Não tinha a beleza extraordinária de Sirius Black, ainda que não deixasse de agradar aos olhos, é verdade, não faria mal algum que tivesse um pouco mais de carne sobre os ossos magros. Também não possuía uma armadura ou uma espada imponente, nem uma lista de grandes feitos, batalhas vencidas, ou qualquer coisa do gênero. Enfim, nenhuma grandeza externada. Sua beleza, sua força vinha principalmente de dentro, dos gestos simples, da sua incapacidade de ferir quem quer que fosse, e sobre tudo, da coragem de ser sempre justo e verdadeiro ainda que em prejuízo próprio. Era um ótimo rapaz, pobre, mas trabalhador, já passara por maus bocados na vida, mas nunca usara isso como desculpa para justificar seus tropeços. Levava uma vida difícil mas nem por isso deixava-se corromper pelo desânimo ou amargura. Seria de se esperar que, a sorte, um dia sorrisse para alguém assim, com uma alma tão boa... Mas não foi bem assim. Foi exatamente o contrário. Mais uma vez tudo tinha dado errado para Remus Lupin. Era por isso que ele agora estava só, mais do que nunca estivera, exilado do mundo, dos homens; sem lar, sem futuro, sem esperança, amarrado num estábulo imundo de uma estalagem barata, dormindo entre os animais. Mas sua desventura apenas começava_.

O garoto acordou sobressaltado, e por alguns segundos benditos, chegou a acreditar que tudo o que lhe acontecera nos últimos dias não passava de um pesadelo, mas a ilusão rapidamente se desfez e a realidade o atingiu com a força de um raio tão logo percebeu as mãos amarradas e dormentes. Todo seu corpo doía terrivelmente, sua cabeça parecia que ia explodir e tinha tanta fome que pensava seriamente em experimentar um punhado do feno à sua frente. Desejou dormir novamente para ter pelo alguns breves momentos de paz e esquecimento, mas isso ele já não podia, não estava mais a sós com os cavalos. Ouvindo os sussurros no escuro, encolheu-se um pouco mais atrás do monte de feno, desconfiando de que, aquela movimentação escusa no meio da madrugada, não poderia indicar boa coisa.

"Você veio mesmo", disse uma voz masculina, rouca e máscula.

E mais uma vez, a risada estridente que o havia tirado do mundo dos sonhos, ecoou por todo estábulo. Logo se seguiu uma sucessão de sons e estalidos que fizeram o pobre garoto se afundar ainda mais atrás da pilha de feno.

"Espera, espera apressadinho!" disse a voz feminina, dona da risada Não quero que você pense que eu sou sempre assim...

"Hã!" exclamou o homem, que agora parecia ter alguma coisa na boca, num tom que deixava óbvio não estar, exatamente, pensando naquele momento.

"Quero dizer, não pense que sou sempre assim tão... Amistosa com todos que passam por aqui."

Remus não sabia se ria ou se chorava. O homem não respondeu, apenas deixou escapar um som abafado parecido com um engasgo, mas ela continuou:

"É que o jeito que você me olhou, você é muito bo-o-BO-nito hummmm... e e-e-EU ... ai... não resis... Aí! ISSO! Oh... Deus..."

Remus desejou morrer, ele não queria passar por mais aquela provação! Tinha que fazer alguma coisa! Enquanto ele decidia se um falso acesso de tosse ou se um simples pigarrear resolveria o caso, a mulher começou novamente:

"É que o meu marido..."

O homem soltou um palavrão, que tentou rapidamente disfarçar, com delicadeza emendou:

"Er... querida, você não prefere dar uma utilidade melhor para essa sua boquinha tão linda?"

Remus resolveu que já era o suficiente, levantou-se de supetão e começou a tossir no melhor estilo tuberculoso. A mulher soltou um gritinho assustado, se preocupando em esconder o rosto, mas esquecendo de tapar todo o resto, o homem se limitou a encará-lo, nem um pouco constrangido, mas extremamente aborrecido e irritado.

"Dá o fora tarado!" ordenou num rosnado, ameaçando-o com um olhar assassino.

O garoto, indignado, se limitou a erguer os braços mostrando as mãos amarradas ao redor da pilastra, tentando não olhar para nenhuma parte mais específica exposta à luz trêmula dos archotes. O homem, encarando-o enfurecido (como se ele desejasse estar ali!) puxou um punhal de suas botas, Remus chegou a fechar os olhos esperando o golpe, mas este foi dirigido à suas amarras que caíram por terra libertando-o.

"Obrigado!" disse cheio de ironia e saiu rapidamente para a noite escura.

A mulher observou o estranho se retirar por entre os vãos dos dedos, espantada, tentando lembrar o que o jovem poderia estar fazendo amarrado em seu estábulo. Seu marido não havia comentado algo a respeito mais cedo? O que era mesmo? Na ocasião estava distraída, pensando no encontro de mais tarde com o jovem forasteiro á quem acabara de servir o jantar, de qualquer forma ela nunca prestava atenção ao que o marido falava. Seria algo importante? E se... Mas logo desistiu de pensar, porque um par de mãos quentes e fortes a envolveu, puxando-a de encontro a um corpo jovem e firme, lábios de fogo tocaram sua pele que logo se incendiou novamente, fazendo-a esquecer de tudo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sirius acordou na manhã seguinte amaldiçoando o vinho vagabundo do estalajadeiro, mas bendizendo a esposa do mesmo. Sua cabeça já tivera dias melhores, mas as lembranças da noite passada logo lhe puseram um sorriso nos lábios perfeitos. Tinha sido uma loucura, mas com ele era sempre assim, também estava precisando, estivera um tanto quanto entediado desde a última missão. Levantou-se devagar, espreguiçando e tirando o feno das roupas e cabelo desalinhados, acabara dormindo no estábulo mesmo, depois que a amante voltara para amanhecer ao lado do marido. Sem muita disposição, dirigiu-se para a estalagem, tinha que acordar aquele improfícuo do seu criado para logo seguirem viagem.

Não tinha dado dois passos ainda, quando um urro colérico, seguido de gritos e do inconfundível som de mobília estraçalhada, irrompeu do salão. Claro que qualquer pessoa sensata e comum correria na direção oposta da voz que rugia feito um dragão ensandecido, mas Sirius, que não era nem uma coisa nem outra, fez justamente o contrário. Mal alcançou a porta esta se abriu, com tamanha rapidez e violência, que quando deu por si já estava voando a uns dois metros de distância e aterrissando no chão poeirento do pátio. Viu uma imensa massa negra e barbuda avançar para o estábulo, totalmente alheio à falta que acara de cometer contra ele. Atrás do homenzarão, o estalajadeiro pálido e próximo a uma síncope vinha arrastado, literalmente, arrastado.

Aquilo era demais para a honra de um cavaleiro! Sabia que não era com ele, ele não tinha absolutamente nada a ver com aquela história, (era o que pensava) mas seu bom-humor já tinha ido para as cucuias com o ataque berserker daquela montanha ambulante. Ergueu-se furioso e seguia ao encalço da dupla, determinado a tirar satisfações com seu agressor, quando um novo grito, que só poderia pertencer a uma alma submetida ao mais doloroso dos martírios, ecoou naquela manhã já tão conturbada:

"Eu o amarrei aqui! Eu juro!"berrou em desespero o estalajadeiro antes de desabar, flácido como uma flor murcha, nas mãos de seu algoz.

A essas palavras Sirius estacou de súbito, assaltado por certa lembrança da noite anterior, que já tinha sido completamente esquecida, mas que agora voltava bem clara, juntamente com a sensação de que tinha feito uma grande, uma enorme, besteira. Percebeu que afinal de contas ele tinha alguma coisa a ver com aquela história sim! E foi como se o grandalhão também percebesse, pois, finalmente dando-se conta de sua presença em toda aquela cena, apontou-lhe o dedo imenso e com o olhar cheio de suspeitas correu para ele:

"Você!" rugiu, lançando fora o pobre homem em suas mãos como se fosse um trapo velho.

Sirius cruzou os braços e esperou. Não se importava que não fosse tão inocente naquele caso, já tinha comprado aquela briga mesmo e estava cansado daquele imbecil berrador que achava que podia sair por aí intimidando meio mundo só por causa do seu tamanho.

"O que estava fazendo aqui fora?" gritou mais uma vez encarando-o de cima. Os rostos amarrotados de alguns hóspedes já espiavam pelas janelas entreabertas da estalagem.

Sirius apenas sorriu e respondeu:

"Muitas coisas, nenhuma das quais sejam da sua conta."

É! Parece que aquele empurrão, havia ferido bem mais que o belo traseiro Sir Black!


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3 **

O homenzarrão ficou pasmo por alguns instantes, provavelmente pelo jovem a sua frente não ter tremido e mijado nas próprias calças ao simples ressoar de seus berros, mas logo se recompôs. Tomando a resposta de Sirius como um atestado de culpa avançou para ele com as mãos em garra das quais, apenas uma, seria o suficiente par esmagar-lhe o crânio.

O cavaleiro desviou facilmente e foi com grande satisfação que viu seu adversário ir de cara ao chão, por um impulso mal calculado de sua estupidez e uma ajudazinha de um pé, mais do que afortunado, contra o traseiro descomunal.

"Onde ele está? Você me roubou! Ladrão!" berrou desvairado, erguendo-se tão rapidamente que o cavaleiro não teve tempo de desviar-se.

O soco atingiu-o de surpresa, bem do lado esquerdo do rosto. Não esperava que um homem, imenso daquele jeito, pudesse mover-se com tanta velocidade. Sirus, furibundo, lançou se sobre o oponente, atingindo em cheio com todo seu peso, logo se engalfinharam, rolando pelo chão. A essas alturas um grupo de curiosos já se aglomerava ao redor, mantendo uma distância segura da briga, alguns mais ousados já fazendo apostas e torcendo por seu escolhido, a mulher do estalajadeiro logo se juntou a eles soltando gritinhos histéricos, completamente esquecida do marido desmaiado e jogado às traças.

Foi logo após uma tentativa de estrangulamento por parte do gigante, da qual Sirius escapou com uma combinação sincronizada de cruzado de direita com joelhada no estômago, que a situação se complicou. Sem ninguém esperar, o grandalhão sacou um facão, que proporcional ao seu tamanho, mais parecia uma espada. Sirius, que percebeu a manobra a tempo, afastou-se agilmente, mas ainda assim não evitou um corte de raspão na barriga. Sirius procurava se esquivar e ganhar tempo para alcançar o punhal em suas botas, única arma disponível quando Peter resolveu intervir:

"Sir Black!" chamou, temeroso, do meio da platéia. Lançou ao mestre sua espada de prata e, rapidamente, se escondeu atrás de um camponês mirrado que não lhe ocultava nem um terço da banha sobressalente.

O mestre, por alguns instantes, chegou a emocionar-se com a dedicação do criado, mas sua emoção logo se transformou em fúria, o imbecil na sanha de não atrair a ira do gigante, jogou-lhe a espada de qualquer jeito e seria muito difícil alcançá-la sem ser esquartejado. Foi então que percebeu: seu oponente não atacava mais, muito pelo contrário, olhava-o com verdadeiro terror. Sirius, fingindo que não percebia sua consternação, aplicou-lhe um último soco nas fuças, só para descarregar, então baixou a guarda e esperou. Não demorou muito, o gigante atirou-se aos pés do cavaleiro, implorando perdão.

"Sir Bl-bla...black! Perdoe-me eu não sabia! balbuciou lamurioso."

"Ah, por favor!" respondeu o outro irritado "Levante-se! Num duelo entre homens os títulos são absolutamente irrelevantes."

Mas o homem continuava prostrado aos pés do cavaleiro.

"Mas senhor, se soubesse quem eras ... Não teria ousado, não esperava que fosses tão jovem!"

Sirius já estava acostumado a ser subestimado, tanto pela juventude quanto pela aparência, não disse nada.

"O que é o destino? Prega-nos cada peça!" lamentou-se novamente "Fui acusar logo o homem a quem buscava?"

"A mim!" Sirius estava realmente surpreso "Explique-se, por favor, que não entendendo mais nada!"

O homem explicou que seguia seu rastro desde quando ouvira a história de um cavaleiro da Ordem da Fênix que finalmente acabara com o vampiro de Sussex. Tudo que sabia a seu respeito era o nome, Black, e que ainda estava pela região, mas não esperava encontrá-lo tão cedo.

"Mas agora tudo está perdido! O lobisomem se foi." queixou-se infeliz.

Lobisomem, lobisomem! Era a palavra que ecoava, tanto no murmurinho que se ergueu dos espectadores, quanto no pensamento de certo cavaleiro. Não Sirius Black, você não fez isso! pensou. Onde iria parar sua reputação se alguém soubesse que ele, um cavaleiro da Ordem da Fênix, libertara um lobisomem! Agora parecia bem evidente que devia ter um bom motivo para aquele garoto estar amarrado no estábulo, mas na hora não percebeu isso! Era bem verdade que não estava muito perceptivo naquele momento. Bom, mas agora estava, e o que era já foi! Sirius Black não era homem de se lamentar pelo leite derramado. Logo sua mente de cavaleiro assumiu o controle novamente e ele já estava berrando por Peter, ordenando que preparasse tudo para partida, enquanto o servo corria para atendê-lo, já calculava: com base no tempo que o lobisomem tinha de dianteira, estando ele a pé, não estavam tão em desvantagem assim! Bastava descobrir que direção teria tomado, poderiam alcançá-lo em menos de... Mais uma vez os miolos de Sirius travaram, porque saindo de trás do estábulo, ainda esfregando os olhos sonolentos, não vinha outro senão o próprio garoto que libertara na noite anterior.

O cavaleiro pensou que só poderia estar enganado, mas logo o gigante, que estivera até então desconsolado, correu para apanhar seu prisioneiro com uma felicidade tão evidente que só faltou abraçá-lo, mas o que fez foi agarrá-lo pelo pescoço e, como era de seu feitio, arrastá-lo até Sir Black, jogando-o aos seus pés.

"Aqui está o lobisomem!" disse satisfeito, estendendo as mãos imensas para ele.

"Três moedas de ouro, se não me engano, Sir completou ansioso."

Sirius ainda pasmo contemplava o rapaz ali no chão, até que finalmente percebeu do que se tratava. Recentemente a Ordem da Fênix passara a oferecer uma recompensa em ouro, por cabeça ou ainda por informações úteis que pudessem levar á algum destes monstros. As opiniões ainda se dividiam dentro da própria Ordem, alguns achavam que a recompensa lhes causaria ainda mais problemas, incentivando pessoas despreparadas a colocarem suas vidas em risco, outros achavam que tudo era válido na luta contra este mal. Isto porque nos últimos tempos, o número de ataques crescera absurdamente.

O homem ainda esperava com as mãos estendidas, esperando. Sirius acordando de seus devaneios, foi pegar a espada, estava achando tudo aquilo muito estranho. Retirando a bainha púrpura ornada com ouro, aproximou-se do rapaz, que finalmente olhou para ele. Um clarão de reconhecimento passou por seu rosto pálido, Sirius temeu que a qualquer momento ele pudesse entregá-lo, apontando suas, er..., indiscrições da noite passada, mas ele permaneceu em silêncio, embora sua expressão fosse de surpresa. Só então Sirius examinou-o bem: o rosto jovem e abatido, a pele intensamente pálida, mas os olhos não demonstravam nenhuma maldade ou selvageria. Se fosse verdade que era mesmo um lobisomem devia ser recente, aproximou-se mais um pouco com a espada de prata, o garoto tremeu como que tocado por um mal-estar súbito. Isto não era um bom sinal.

"Quando ele foi mordido?" perguntou ao gigante, guardando a espada novamente. Mas não foi ele quem respondeu.

"Na última lua cheia", disse o pretenso lobisomem. Sirius ficou surpreso, pois a voz suou um tanto mais firme do que ele esperaria e mais ainda pelo fato do garoto estar disposto a colaborar. Só então se deu conta que ele poderia ter fugido, mas não o fez.

"Mostre a ele", ordenou o grandalhão puxando o garoto de qualquer jeito e descobrindo-lhe o braço direito. Sirius já estava ficando irritado novamente com a desnecessária grosseria do homem, queria se livrar dele o mais rápido possível. Então viu a mordida, e não teve mais dúvida, o garoto estava condenado. A última lua cheia fora à quase duas semana e o ferimento não dava sinal de cicatrização. Ele lembrava-se bem desta aula: "a mordida de um lobisomem só se curará no momento da primeira transformação, até lá, será uma ferida aberta, sempre sangrenta, para permitir que outros lobisomens, farejando-a, encontrem a nova cria e a leve para o seu bando".

"Eu lamento", disse Sirius, muito sério."Você vem conosco agora."

O garoto concordou resignado, há muito já tinha perdido as esperanças. Enquanto isso o outro homem comemorava as três moedas de ouro que iriam para o seu bolso.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Atravessavam um belo bosque de árvores centenárias e tão frondosas que o sol, já bem alto no céu, mal alcançava a estrada coberta de folhas e musgo. Borboletas voavam por toda parte e o som de um regato correndo preguiçoso preenchia o ar com tranqüilidade e frescor.

Peter soltou um suspiro lamentoso, Sirius que estava num péssimo humor, deu-lhe com a espada embainhada no meio dos cocos, o novo companheiro de viagem sobressaltou-se com o golpe, e lançou um olhar de censura ao cavaleiro, mas este nem reparou, estava novamente perdido em seus pensamentos. Saíram às pressas do Dragão Escarlate, bem antes do desjejum, motivo pelo qual Peter não parava de lamentar. Era realmente muita ousadia! Ainda mais depois de discutir com o seu mestre, pois não queria que o lobisomem viesse em sua garupa. Só se aquietou quando seu mestre disse: "Que seja! Ele fica com seu cavalo e você volta a pé para Londres".

Peter deixou escapar mais um suspiro e instantaneamente, dando se conta do perigo, tapou a boca traidora e protegeu a cabeça, mas o golpe não veio. Sirius apenas olhou pra ele, bancando o durão, como costumava fazer sempre que não conseguia recusar-lhe qualquer coisa que quisesse. Esperou passar alguns segundos e anunciou:

"Vamos parar um pouco."

Peter saltou do cavalo com uma energia que não lhe era comum, a não ser durante as refeições, é claro, e logo já estava se embrenhando no mato a procura de lenha para fazer um chá. Sirius, também não estava em seu estado comum, estava um tanto quanto constrangido em ficar a sós com o prisioneiro, seu orgulho ainda estava abalado pelo deslize que cometera mais cedo. Sem jeito, aproximou-se do garoto e perguntou:

"Precisa de alguma coisa?"

Em resposta recebeu um olhar mais do que admirado. Sirius imaginava bem a que tipo de tratamento estaria acostumado sob a guarda daquele troglodita.

"Água, Sir", respondeu timidamente o prisioneiro.

Sirius tomou as rédeas do cavalo de Peter e guiou-o até o riacho. Ajudou o garoto a descer e afastou-se um pouco, mas sem tirar os olhos dele. Remus mergulhou as mãos na água e bebeu avidamente, depois molhou um pouco o rosto refrescando-se. A poucos passos dali o cavaleiro, repentinamente, tirou o gibão e a camisa, atirando-os displicentemente ao mato, dirigiu-se para o rio onde começou a banhar o tórax forte e bem torneado, examinava um corte não muito grande do lado esquerdo da barriga. De repente pareceu lembrar-se de algo, então foi até o alforje de seu corcel negro, retirou um pacote, dirigiu-se para ele e, sem aviso prévio, tomou-lhe o braço ferido pela maldição.

"Dói muito?" perguntou meio sem jeito.

"Um pouco", respondeu o outro erguendo os ombros, como se aquilo não tivesse importância.

Sirius retirou um pote do pacote e começou a passar algum tipo de pomada sobre a carne lacerada, depois aplicou-lhe uma bandagem e, por fim, enfaixou bem o braço.

"Obrigado", disse agradecido, olhando Sirius nos olhos pela primeira vez.

O cavaleiro fez um gesto dispensando o agradecimento, o garoto olhava-o ainda, como se quisesse dizer mais alguma coisa mas não ousasse. Sirius imaginou que quisesse saber qual seria o seu destino dali em diante. Teria idéia do que o aguardava quando se completasse o próximo ciclo lunar? Ou teria ainda alguma esperança de cura? Quando finalmente tomou coragem para perguntar-lhe, Peter apareceu fazendo sinal, avisando de que o fogo já estava aceso, e apressando-os para o desjejum. Sirius, aliviado, aquiesceu prontamente. E depois de uma refeição mais que silenciosa, caíram na estrada novamente.

Sirius estava inquieto. Era a primeira vez em sua carreira de cavaleiro, que se deparava com aquele tipo de tarefa. Pelas leis da Ordem, a pessoa que fosse mordida por um lobisomem tinha que ser executada, porém somente em sua primeira transformação, quando o lado humano finalmente cedesse lugar ao monstro. Ele sempre achara esta lei estranha, afinal lobisomem era lobisomem, e dar mais um mês de agonia a uma pessoa condenada era uma crueldade maior ainda que uma execução sumária. Mas gora Sirius já começava a aceitar a possibilidade de seus antecessores fossem mais sabidos que ele. Não seria tão simples assim apontar uma espada para alguém inocente como o garoto adormecido na garupa de Peter, ainda que estivesse condenado. Ele sabia muito bem do que lobisomens eram capazes. Ainda se lembrava dos corpos semi-devorados: ossos e tripas expostos, apenas as lágrimas e o desespero de uma mãe, um pai, um irmão, poderiam atestar que um dia houve vida naquelas massas sangrentas estiradas na lama. Fora numa das primeiras aldeias que visitou como cavaleiro, mas essas lembranças ainda insistiam em perturbar seus sonhos. Olhou mais uma vez para o jovem pálido e frágil, mas dessa vez o que lhe veio à mente foi, o rosto intenso e severo de seu mentor, Alastor Moody. Certa vez quando ainda estava em treinamento, Sirius perguntara-lhe se não havia mesmo nenhuma cura para aquela maldição. A resposta veio rápida e cortante:

"Há uma", e sacando a espada de prata colocou-a entre as mãos do pupilo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

O vento soprava frio sob o céu estrelado. Estavam no meio do nada, passaram por um povoado algumas léguas atrás, mas Sirius se recusara a parar, o que foi mais um motivo de atribulação entre patrão e servo. Mas agora tudo estava em paz novamente, Peter dormitava sob a única árvore do descampado, após uma lauta ceia em que o mestre não lhe censurou uma única vez pela gulodice!

Remus se aproximou um pouco mais da fogueira nem tanto para se aquecer, mas para disfarçar o desconforto diante do par de olhos cinzentos que não se despregavam dele. Com uma careta tomou um gole da bebida que Sirius lhe dera ainda a pouco, uma mistura da qual ele só reconheceu vinho, mas que era forte e já começava a deixá-lo zonzo. Remus não tirava os olhos do fogo, mas sabia que Sirius ainda o estudava, podia sentir a força de seu olhar sobre si como se estivesse nu sob o sol. Quando finalmente tomou coragem de encará-lo de volta este lhe perguntou, a voz rouca um pouco arrastada pelo efeito da bebida:

"Você não fugiu, quando o libertei, você poderia ter fugido, mas não o fez, por quê?" Já fazia algum tempo que esta pergunta o incomodava, ele não pôde mais contê-la.

Remus pareceu perplexo por alguns segundos, parecia ter ouvido a pergunta mais estapafúrdia que já lhe houvessem feito, mas como Sirius ainda o encarava esperando uma resposta, disse simplesmente:

"E como fugir de mim mesmo, cavaleiro?"

Era verdade, desde que Remus soubera que o que o atacara naquela noite terrível não era um lobo, assim que soubera qual seria o seu destino dali em diante, a sua maldição, não desejou nada além da morte. Sabia que estava condenado por isso foi até o carrasco de Kent implorar que o matasse, mas este achou que seria um desperdício fazê-lo em surdina e sem pagamento algum, então resolveu procurar um cavaleiro para vender sua cabeça e receber a recompensa em ouro que a Ordem oferece por monstros como ele. Mas Sirius não poderia saber disso, por isso estranhava seu comportamento resignado.

Remus aproveitando a iniciativa do cavaleiro, também fez a pergunta que não queria calar:

"Sir Black?" continuou um pouco hesitante, pois Sirius ainda parecia um tanto pensativo "Quando pretende..."

Não concluiu a frase, era bem óbvio o que queria dizer, achou que seria uma indelicadeza continuar, não queria causar constrangimento ao seu algoz. Essa era uma das características mais marcantes em Remus, esse cuidado, essa preocupação que ele tinha com as pessoas mesmo quando seus problemas superavam em muito os de todos os outros. E foi essa mesma delicadeza que mais tarde faria Sirius se perder. Naquele exato momento, o cavaleiro sentiu surgir algo dentro dele que nem ele próprio poderia explicar, algo muito vago, mas que ainda assim o assustou, por isso agiu da maneira que sempre agia quando se sentia inseguro, escondeu sua inquietação atrás de sua indiferença trabalhada e respondeu com frieza:

"Na próxima lua cheia, durante a primeira transformação."

O jovem lobisomem concordou calmamente, tão calmamente que o cavaleiro se irritou pois, ele próprio, não estava nada tranqüilo com aquela situação.

"Está tão conformado, já não tem mais nada que queira fazer na vida?" provocou o cavaleiro.

Para surpresa de Sirius, Remus começou a pensar, seus olhos castanhos e tristes de repente tomaram um ar sonhador enquanto respondia abraçando os joelhos:

"Tem alguns livros que eu ainda gostaria de ler..."

"Livros!!!" Sirius fez uma careta incrédula. Tinha a sensação de estar indo longe demais, mas não podia evitar, estivera na defensiva, mas agora estava tão intrigado com aquele rapaz que se esqueceu disso.

"Ah, claro! Livros!", disse com sarcasmo, como se referisse a maior preciosidade do mundo. "Não tem mais nada? Algo pelo que você ache que realmente valha a pena viver?" continuou olhando-o esperançoso.

"Chocolate?!" Remus arriscou sem graça, já prevendo mais uma explosão do cavaleiro. Só que desta vez ele se contorcia de tanto rir. O lobisomem, constrangido, perguntava-se ele seria sempre assim ou se era só por causa da bebida. Sim, Sirius Black era sempre assim, não que não tivesse consideração pelas pessoas, mas porque sua sinceridade beirava a grosseria. De repente Sirius o encarou como se tivesse feito a descoberta do século e, com uma piscadela infame, disparou:

"Você é virgem, não é?"

Foi demais para Remus! Ele ficou roxo, engasgou e entre um acesso de tosse e outro se perguntava como aquela conversa teria se tornado tão insólita em tão pouco tempo! Olhou para a caneca em suas mãos evitando o olhar insistente de Sirius.

"Então? É, não é?" estava realmente empolgado, o outro permanecia calado. Então, entre um sorriso e um trago, Sirius comentou sacudindo a caneca:

"Entendo, o tédio iria matá-lo mais cedo ou mais tarde!"

Finalmente conseguira atingir o garoto, que agora o olhava perplexo e magoado, Sirius sentiu uma pontada de culpa.

"E o que te faz pensar que o teu jeito de viver é mais apropriado ou melhor que o meu, Cavaleiro?" respondeu, a voz se alterando levemente.

"O grau de diversão eu acho". Sirius não dava o braço a torcer. Para ele aquilo era uma espécie de batalha e para ele, como sempre, vencer era imprescindível.

"Se você acha divertido não se conter dentro das próprias calças, o que eu posso fazer?" devolveu Remus.

O cavaleiro ficou mudo encarando o lobisomem, tentava encontrar uma resposta á altura. Então se deu conta, por que estava fazendo aquilo? Por que perturbava uma criatura já tão cheia de problemas? Remus olhava para o fogo novamente, estava arrependido de ter se descontrolado, achava que tinha sido golpe baixo de sua parte tocar na cena do estábulo. O cavaleiro era bem orgulhoso, ele notara, e inconveniente, ele também notara, é, um pouco grosseiro, sem dúvida, mas não era má pessoa, não o tratava como lixo, como o carrasco de Kent, e fora ele a primeira pessoa que o tratara como um ser humano desde que fora mordido.

"Me desculpe. Eu mal o conheço, não tenho o direito de criticá-lo." disse Remus muito sério.

Sirius olhou para ele surpreso, uma tempestade agitava-se dentro dele. Sentia-se o mais miserável dos homens, queria pedir desculpas também por seu comportamento lamentável, já tinha até escolhido as palavras, mas estas se recusavam a sair de sua boca. Ah, maldita educação dos Black!

Justamente quando o silencio reinava entre eles, Peter se levantou gemendo e suspirando para render Sirius em seu turno de vigia. O cavaleiro com a "gentileza" habitual mandou o servo deitar-se novamente. Depois se ergueu cambaleante, aproximou-se de seu prisioneiro e cortou-lhe as amarras dos punhos e tornozelos, sem uma palavra, colocou seu manto negro sobre as costas miúdas de Remus e foi, para o lado oposto da fogueira, deitar-se para dormir. O lobisomem acompanhou-o com o olhar, um sorriso franco surgindo em seus lábios pálidos. Estava começando a entender o complicado cavaleiro, sabia que o voto de confiança era na verdade um mudo pedido de desculpas pelas suas maneiras duras. Mal sabia ele que naquela noite Sirius não poderia dormir, desejando que ele realmente fugisse e fosse para bem longe dali.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Remus acordou na manhã seguinte com uma baita dor de cabeça, sentou-se, seu estômago também não estava muito bem. Olhou para os lados mas não viu ninguém, a fogueira continuava acesa, uma chaleira velha e enegrecida já estava no fogo, e os cavalos pastavam a poucos passos dali. Deviam estar por perto. Remus estava justamente indo buscar um pouco de água para aplacar sua terrível sede, quando foi atacado. Sentiu seu corpo frágil comprimir-se, dolorosamente, sob o peso descomunal do que julgou ser algum tipo de animal grande e enfurecido. Até que ouviu o grito apavorado de Peter. Remus, decididamente, não era a pessoa mais sortuda da face da terra!

"Sir. Black! Sir. Blaaaaack!" berrava o criado.

Remus não viu direito o que aconteceu, só sentiu um alívio imenso, e quando sua vista clareou viu o cavaleiro sacudindo Peter.

"O que deu em você? Quer esmagar o prisioneiro?" gritou Sirius irritado.

"Ele ia fugir!" choramingou Peter. Sirius olhou para o lobisomem.

"Não ia não." Remus falou calmemente. "Só precisava de um pouco de água! Ai... " gemeu Remus, pois seu estômago ameaçava sair pela boca. Sirius acalmou-se repentinamente e, dirigindo-se a Peter e disse:

"Eu devia ter te avisado, o nosso prisioneiro... Como é mesmo o seu nome?" perguntou olhando o lobisomem ainda estendido no chão.

"Lupin, Remus Lupin", gemeu em resposta o rapaz.

"Remus Lupin vai ficar solto de agora em diante", disse calmamente. E depois sorrindo maroto, desarrumando os cabelos loiros de seu criado gorducho disse:

"Ora Peter! Está ficando corajoso! Quem diria!"

O criado olhava-o admirado, era uma raridade ver o patrão tão bem humorado àquela hora da manhã, ainda mais depois de um equívoco seu, só poderia estar tramando alguma das suas exorbitâncias! Peter afastou-se intrigado, indo preparar o desjejum.

Remus levantou-se tentando não se movimentar muito. Sirius observava-o com um sorriso divertido:

"E então? Como está a cabeça?"perguntou.

"Não me importaria de morrer neste momento", respondeu, tirando a poeira das roupas gastas. Sirius não reagiu bem ao comentário.

"Por que fala assim sobre a morte?" disse irritado.

"Porque é inevitável e contra o inevitável é inútil lutar."

Remus percebeu que o assunto ainda perturbava o cavaleiro, ele não tinha pensado nisto antes, mas agora se perguntava: seria o próprio cavaleiro quem iria executá-lo? Isso explicaria seu mal estar toda vez que o assunto vinha á tona.

"Desculpa, foi maneira de falar, só queria dizer que estou me sentindo muito mal", disse encarando o cavaleiro.

"Não precisa se desculpar como se eu fosse ... "Sirius nervoso, não encontrou palavras, a que ele procurava era: delicado. Mas essa palavra jamais se associaria a ele, nem mesmo saindo de sua própria boca "Eu sou um cavaleiro! continuou constrangido Convivo com a morte dia e noite, você não precisa..."

"Tudo bem, já entendi", interrompeu Remus a dúvida que tinha até a pouco, evaporara-se completamente.

Não conversaram mais depois daquilo, logo seguiram viagem, cada um perdido em seus próprios pensamentos enquanto a paisagem corria ao redor deles.

No final do dia entraram pelo portão sul da cidade de Londres, passaram por ruas tumultuadas, gente de todo o tipo, se espremia, disputando o espaço com ambulantes, animais, barracas de verduras e tranqueiras variadas. Fazia muito tempo que Remus estivera em Londres, ficou espantado em ver como a cidade havia crescido. Seguiram pela larga avenida ao longo do rio e pararam numa praça movimentada, bem no centro da cidade. Assim que desmontaram Sirius pagou e dispensou Peter já que não precisaria de seus serviços enquanto estivesse na cidade. Peter despediu-se, sem disfarçar o contentamento, e logo desapareceu entre a multidão. Remus se perguntava o que iria acontecer com ele agora, quando Sirius disse que precisava falar com ele. Remus já não parecia mais tão calmo quanto nos primeiros dias, Sirius em compensação parecia bem mais tranqüilo quando iniciou a conversa:

"Tem algumas coisas que você deveria saber, imagino que queira saber como vai ser daqui para frente.".

Remus assentiu e permaneceu em silêncio, esperando.

"Aquele é o quartel general da Ordem da Fênix" disse o cavaleiro apontando, do outro lado da praça, um prédio imponente. "É onde você deve ficar preso, esperando a próxima lua."

Remus olhou mais uma vez a construção. Era alta, com uma escadaria na entrada, ao pé, em cada um dos lados desta, havia uma imensa estátua de fênix com as asas abertas em posturas solenes, pessoas entravam e saíam sem parar pelo portão de ferro que circundava o pátio do prédio que, nem de longe lembrava uma prisão.

Sirius parecia hesitar, ficaram envolvidos num silêncio constrangido, até que o cavaleiro se resolveu:

"Toma", disse estendendo o punho fechado a Remus, este curioso estendeu a palma, na qual Sirius deixou cair três moedas de ouro.

O lobisomem admirado. Olhava de suas mãos para as do cavaleiro sem entender nada.

"Sua recompensa. Você se entregou, não foi?" Sirius o encarava como se já tivesse certeza de sua resposta.

"Isso não faz diferença", respondeu tentando devolver o ouro. O cavaleiro recusou-se a recebê-lo de volta.

"Não posso aceitar. Além do mais, para que eu iria querer isto?"

Sirius percebeu que teria que ser mais direto, pois Remus ainda não percebera suas intenções.

"Não faz sentido. Você não devia passar seus..." hesitou "Seus últimos dias trancafiado numa cela."

Remus notou que aquilo já vinha perturbando o cavaleiro há algum tempo. Remus ia abrir a boca para retrucar, mas Sirius não permitiu:

"Você não quer fugir, não precisa ficar preso."

Remus ficou preocupado Era uma situação estranha, o cavaleiro parecia mais inconformado com o seu destino do que ele próprio. Teria se dado conta disso? Mas Remus também não tinha se dado conta de uma coisa, mas não levaria muito tempo para que finalmente percebesse o que a presença de Sirius significava para ele.

O cavaleiro encarava-o ansioso, aguardando uma resposta.

"O que sugere então, Cavaleiro?" ele acabou concordando, era humanamente impossível resistir a Sirius Black.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Remus ansioso, debruçou-se pela décima vez à janela, procurando na rua lá embaixo o talhe alto e elegante de Sirius por entre a multidão que passava apressada na rua lá em baixo. Estava na estalagem onde este o deixara na noite anterior, dizendo que voltaria no dia seguinte, pois tinha alguns assuntos para resolver na Ordem. No começo Remus se distraíra com o conforto que há muito não conhecia: como dormir numa cama macia, tomar um banho quentinho e apreciar uma boa refeição sentado à mesa. Mas agora já estava cansado de esperar, o dia já estava acabando e Sirius ainda não aparecera. Já ia, novamente, em direção à janela quando ouviu baterem à sua porta.

Remus se espantou um pouco assim que se deparou com Sirius à sua porta, como se nunca tivesse o visto realmente cavaleiro, já havia notado que ele era bem apessoado e tal, mas hoje ele estava radiante. Vestido elegantemente, todo de veludo negro, as calças justas deixavam ver as pernas bem torneadas, envoltas em meias brancas, o casaco elegante chegava-lhe quase aos joelhos, estava com os cabelos repartido de lado, presos num rabo de cavalo atrás de sua nuca, usava uns sapatos realmente engraçados e na cintura, em sua bainha, a espada da qual nunca se separava.

"Não fica me olhando assim!" repreendeu Sirius. Remus corou e desviou o olhar.

"Sei que pareço um almofadinhas nesses trajes, mas é necessário onde estamos indo", disse estendendo um pacote para o lobisomem que mais uma vez o encarava pasmo. E com um sorriso, malicioso acrescentou:

"E daqui a pouco você não estará em melhores condições" acrescentou, ajeitando uma renda que sobressaía das mangas do casaco.

Remus curioso abriu o pacote em suas mãos, era uma roupa nova, mas ao contrário da Sirius não era nada discreta, de um tom vermelho um tanto berrante. Ele não estava acostumado com tudo aquilo.

"Então! Não tenho a noite inteira", apressou Sirius.

Remus ficou parado no meio do quarto, um tanto constrangido, então Sirius dando por si, anunciou que o esperaria lá embaixo, e saindo do quarto, deixou-o a sós para se trocar.

O lobisomem atrapalhou-se um pouco com as meias, e quanto aos sapatos, não achou os nada confortáveis. Foi checar o resultado no espelho de parede e viu que até que não estava tão mal quanto julgara, a cor assentara bem com sua pele, que parecia até menos pálida que de costume. De repente se deu conta que tinha cabelo demais na cabeça, e que se tivesse tempo gostaria de engordar um pouco mais, seus olhos também lhe pareceram um pouco grandes demais. Mas lembrando-se que Sirius o esperava, respirou fundo e desceu ao salão.

Á princípio Sirius não o reconhecera, só quando Remus acenara para ele mortalmente constrangido é que o identificara. Sentiu-se meio idiota, mas é que ele estava tão diferente do garoto, mísero e maltratado que encontrara à tão poucos dias. Não era só por estar bem vestido ou menos abatido, sua mudança não tinha nada a ver com o físico. Era mais uma mudança de estado de espírito, aquela aura de tragédia e desespero bravamente contidos haviam desaparecido e Sirius sabia por quê: agora ele tinha algo além da morte a lhe esperar e era justamente a vida.

"Aonde vamos?" Remus perguntou seguindo Sirius até a rua.

Espere que logo verá respondeu misterioso o cavaleiro, entrando na carruagem puxada por quatro cavalos, que os aguardava à porta da estalagem

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Entraram por um portão onde um guarda cumprimentou-os, Passaram pela alameda de um jardim de onde avistaram o palacete todo iluminado, de longe já ouvia se a música.

Remus sentiu-se nervoso assim que entrou na casa, nunca tinha estado num lugar assim tão suntuoso, era todo decorado em vermelho e dourado, tapeçarias com vários motivos cobriam as paredes, um lustre de cristal iluminava o ambiente, ajudado por dezenas de castiçais, criados passeavam por todos os lados servindo em bandejas de prata. Remus ainda estava deslumbrado pelo luxo do lugar quando Sirius puxou-o para o salão onde uma dança rápida e animada corria solta ao som dos violinos. Jovens moças em ricos vestidos de cetim de múltiplas cores, ornados com ouro e pérolas saltitavam com graça ao ritmo da música, todas muito sorridentes, especialmente para Sirius, que começou a acompanhá-las, arrastando um Remus quase roxo e que mal conseguia se mexer de tanta vergonha, mas o cavaleiro não o deixava escapar, cercava-o de todos os lados e uma das jovens veio ajudá-lo, segurou o rapaz relutante pelo braço e ele não teve remédio senão se render. Começou a dar uns passos tímidos, a princípio, mas aos poucos foi se soltando e logo estava se divertindo. Continuaram dançando e a cada vez que Sirius passava pelo companheiro, lançava-lhe um sorriso triunfante e satisfeito, até que Remus fez-lhe sinal de que estava exausto, então rendendo se ao cansaço, foram se sentar num divã, de veludo vermelho, num canto do salão. Sirius fez sinal a uma serviçal, que se aproximou com a bandeja prateada, Remus se encolheu um pouco prevendo o mal estar que sentia sempre que se aproximava de prata, mas o cavaleiro debruçando-se para pegar uma bebida sussurrou lhe ao ouvido:

Não se preocupe, não é de verdade. Remus só balançou a cabeça, sentindo-se um tanto estranho com a aproximação repentina de Sirius, este entregando-lhe uma taça de vinho perguntou:

"Então? O que acha?"

"Vinho bom", respondeu o lobisomem.

Sirius soltou um suspiro exasperado e apontou a damas do salão com um gesto de cabeça.

"Alguma delas lhe agrada?"insistiu o cavalheiro.

Remus começou a entrar em pânico, tomou quase todo vinho de um gole só. Olhou para as moças, mas ele não estava nada animado, já suspeitando dos planos do companheiro.

"Nem pense nisso!" bradou.

"Sei que é tímido, mas não tem mistério, eu posso te ensinar como se aproximar."

Algo do tipo: "Benzinho, não quer dar uma utilidade para essa sua boquinha tão bonita?" pensou Remus, mas tudo que disse foi:

"Não, obrigado!"

Mas o jovem cavaleiro ignorou solenemente, esfregando as mãos de ansiedade com um sorriso um tanto malicioso nos lábios:

"Hoje vamos acabar com essa virgindade!"

Eu nunca disse que era virgem! exaltou-se Remus, algumas moças que passavam por ali olharam para ele soltando risadinhas, ele sentiu vontade de se esconder em baixo do divã.

"Nem precisa. É bem... Óbvio, se me permite dizer. Na sua idade isso é estranho! Ou será que não gosta de mulher?"

Remus corou violentamente e levantou-se zangado, disposto a ir embora, mas Sirius deteve-o.

"Espera! Eu estava brincando, não quis te ofender!"

"Notei", resmungou Remus. Sirius encarou-o sério:

"Só não entendo do que você tem medo, você é jovem, boni... hã, não é feio", Sirius achou melhor consertar, o que não o impediu de enrubescer. Remus achou que ele já tinha bebido demais e continuou caminhando em direção á saída. Mas o cavaleiro interceptou-lhe o caminho, os dois se encararam por um momento, a sombra de milhares de pensamentos passeavam pelo belo rosto de Sirius, parecia hesitar, mas, por fim, virou mais uma taça de vinho e tomando coragem, concluiu:

Você não pode morrer virgem! disse como se isso fosse o pior dos sacrilégios.

"Eu posso conviver com isso", o lobisomem respondeu irônico.

Mas o cavaleiro não achou a menor graça da piada, respirou fundo como se precisasse controlar algo que, há muito, já estivesse fora de seu controle. De repente Remus não estava mais bravo, tinha se dado conta de que Sirius estava se esforçando para compensar o fato de que, de um jeito ou de outro, seria ele que o conduziria a morte. Queria proporcionar lhe, a maneira dele, os seus melhores últimos dias. Remus ficou comovido. Mas Sirius continuava zangado.

"Estranho você demonstrar tanta coragem para enfrentar a morte, mas não para encarar a vida!", disse Sirius num tom duro e, afastando-se dele, foi sentar-se no divã, esvaziando, alterado, mais uma taça de vinho. Remus ficou parado, estudando-o de longe, então, soltando um suspiro, atravessou o salão e foi sentar se ao lado dele.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

O clima estava estranho e tenso entre eles, Sirius ainda estava chateado, mas não insistira mais no assunto, Remus também estava chateado, mas não ousara ir embora, era o mínimo que poderia fazer pelo cavaleiro. Continuaram sentados no divã, bebendo em silêncio. Foi quando ela apareceu do nada, não a tinham visto atravessar o salão e se aproximar, tudo o que Remus sentiu foi um perfume forte antes de se dar conta da cena que se passava ao seu lado. Uma mulher estava debruçada sobre Sirius, segurando firmemente a cabeça do cavaleiro entre suas mãos, parecendo que ia devorar a língua dele. Remus que assistia tudo de camarote, não estava nada confortável. Quando finalmente se separaram, todo mal-humor de Sirius havia desaparecido, trazia um sorriso mais do que satisfeito nos lábios agora sujos de batom. A mulher olhava-o enlevada. Só então Remus pôde estudá-la bem. Já não podia se dizer que fosse jovem, mas sem dúvida era muito bonita, tinha os cabelos, longos e negros, presos, caindo em forma de cachos sobre o colo ornado de jóias, os olhos de um azul muito puro, brilhavam com a chama da inteligência, estava vestida esplendidamente e cada gesto seu era de uma elegância impressionante.

"Há quanto tempo Sirius Black! E você não mudou nada", disse a mulher com um forte sotaque irlandês..

"Nem tanto, a última vez que vim a Londres estive aqui." Sirius respondeu ainda sorrindo.

"Pois para mim faz bastante tempo e se não achas, isto é um mau sinal. Vou acabar te perdendo como ao outro" , disse a mulher fingindo-se de brava.

"Isso nunca, querida!" afirmou Sirius com convicção.

Só então a mulher percebeu a presença de Remus, olhou para ele curiosa, esperando alguma coisa, mas logo perdeu a paciência.

"Não se incomode com os maus modos de Sirius, ele sempre foi assim!" disse virando os olhos Madame Rosmerta e logo estendeu-lhe a mão.

"Re-remus Lupin", conseguiu dizer com um certo esforço, pegando a mão enluvada e sem saber exatamente o que fazer com ela, sacudiu-a levemente. Ela sorriu-lhe simpática.

Sirius então dizendo que precisava falar com ela a sós, levou-a para um canto afastado de Remus, que permanecia duro no sofá, se sentindo um peixe fora d'água, de vez em quando lançavam um olhar para ele enquanto cochichavam ao longe. Sentia-se cada vez mais infeliz, até que Sirius voltou com um sorriso ainda mais satisfeito, puxando-o pelo braço e arrastando-o através do salão, dizendo que tinha uma surpresa. Subiram a escada do hall, e no andar superior seguiram por um corredor semi-iluminado por velas em castiçais dourados, como o resto da decoração. O coração de Remus estava disparado, ele chegava a tremer só de pensar o que o cavaleiro poderia estar armando para ele. Viraram à esquerda em outro corredor e chegaram a uma porta dupla de madeira. Não era nada do que ele tinha pensado. Não, não tinha nenhuma mulher nua deitada numa enorme cama, esperando por ele. Nem passava perto. Não estavam nem mesmo num quarto e garotas nuas só as ninfas de uma imensa tapeçaria pendurada na parede da biblioteca. Remus logo se animou, parecia uma criança entrando num parque de diversões.

O cavaleiro pensava em como aquele rapaz era estranho, era o primeiro jovem que encontrava que ficava mais empolgado com livros do que com mulheres. Mas de qualquer forma era bom vê-lo assim, nunca o vira em tal animação: correndo de um lado para outro, folheando um livro aqui, outro ali ou lendo um poema para ele. Certa vez abraçou um livro com um cara de nostalgia, dizendo que sua mãe costumava ler aquele para ele quando era criança. De vez em quando, lançava um olhar agradecido ao cavaleiro. Depois de um tempo Sirius começou a ficar entediado então resolveu sair e buscar um pouco de vinho, perguntou ao rapaz com a cara enfiada em mais um livro se também não gostaria de uma taça, mas este só balançou a cabeça negativamente sem nem erguer os olhos para ele.

Remus demorou a perceber que Sirius não voltava, só depois de esperar mais um pouco resolveu ir atrás do cavaleiro, afinal já fazia bastante tempo que estava ali sozinho na casa de um estranho. Sua procura foi breve, mal abriu a porta, avistou-o a poucos passos adiante, mas ele não estava sozinho.

No corredor, atracada com ele, estava Rosmerta, beijavam-se com uma intensidade e furor que fez o beijo anterior parecer casto e inocente, a mulher estava de costas para Remus, seu corpo parecia querer esmagar o de Sirius contra a parede, as quatro coxas entrelaçadas, as mãos enfiando-se pelas roupas. Foi então que Sirius abriu os olhos, e olhou diretamente para ele, pouco se importando com sua presença ali, no corredor. Tinha um brilho estranho no olhar e foi como se este olhar o enfeitiçasse, queria sair, não era certo ficar, mas suas pernas recusavam-se a tirá-lo dali..

Remus subitamente sentiu-se sufocado, o perfume de Rosmerta pesava sobre o ar intoxicando-o, sua cabeça começou a doer, sentiu algo pulsando em seus ouvidos de maneira ensurdecedora, como batidas loucas de um tambor que a cada toque ameaçava explodir sua cabeça. Ainda assim não conseguia tirar os olhos de Sirius das mãos que deslizavam despudoradamente sobre as formas da cortesã, da boca que roçava a pele dela, deixando escapar um suspiro que, ao pobre garoto, soava como ventania em um temporal, o som de um trovão encheu o corredor quando o cavaleiro rasgou o vestido libertando os seios fartos da mulher. Tudo o que Remus desejava era sair dali, precisava sair, podia sentir alguma coisa surgindo dentro dele, algo quente, doído e avassalador que ameaçava tomar conta dele e o faria perder o juízo se não saísse dali naquele exato instante. Correu, mas uma mão quente segurou com firmeza o seu braço que instantaneamente se arrepiou. Quando ergueu os olhos encontrou os cinzentos de Sirius que o encaravam com uma expressão desafiadora e provocante, a mulher olhando para os dois, surpresa, começou a rir. Remus precisava sair dali! Empurrou o cavaleiro, disparou pelo corredor e desceu as escadas. Não se dava conta das pessoas ou objetos que esbarrava em seu caminho, tudo o que queria era fugir, principalmente da gargalhada que o acompanhou ainda por muitas vielas escuras que ele percorreu sem notar. Quando finalmente deu por si, estava encolhido contra a parede de um beco escuro, fétido e imundo, o som ensurdecedor parecia diminuir, só então percebeu que se tratava das batidas de seu próprio coração. Uma garoa fina caía, ergueu o rosto para refrescar sua pele ardente, perguntando-se o que diabos havia acontecido com ele. Então sentiu o estômago despencar, porque há poucos metros dali, debaixo de um lampião do outro lado da rua, havia um homem que olhava diretamente para ele, mesmo na escuridão em que se encontrava. Um temor involuntário apossou-se dele, mas logo lembrou-se que nada poderia ser mais assustador que o seu destino. Ergueu-se para encará-lo, mas o estranho não estava mais lá, tinha desaparecido como num passe de mágica.

Como um passe de mágica também, todo o, digamos, entusiasmo de Sirius evaporara-se assim que Remus abandonara a cena tórrida do corredor. Agora ele estava sentado num canto, olhando o teto e passando pela maior vergonha de sua vida..

"Tudo bem querido", disse a voz rouca e sensual da cortesã." Isso acontece". Sirius teria achado detestável ouvir aquilo de qualquer pessoa que não ela. Mas estava sentindo-se péssimo, como se tivesse sofrido a maior decepção de sua vida. Sentia-se tão mal que tinha vontade de chorar, doía como se tivesse perdido algo muito importante, como se algo tivesse morrido ali e nunca mais pudesse fazer parte dele novamente.

A mulher continuava ao seu lado, alisando-lhe carinhosamente os cabelos sedosos. E era justamente por gostar muito do jovem inconsolável estendido na sua cama é que ela faria tudo naquela noite, menos consolá-lo. Não sabia como ia fazer aquilo, mas precisava, talvez perdesse seu carinho para sempre, mas tinha que fazê-lo, se deixasse só por conta dele talvez ele nunca descobrisse a razão da própria infelicidade.

"Afinal, quem era aquele rapaz que estava com você?" perguntou como quem não quer nada.

"Ninguém", respondeu o cavaleiro sem olhar para ela. Sirius não podia falar que era um lobisomem prisioneiro de Ordem, mas poderia ter dito que era um amigo, mas escolheu justamente "ninguém" porque era a última coisa que queria pensar naquele momento.

Mas Rosmerta, que não era mulher de fazer rodeios, disse com a maior naturalidade possível:

"Ele é seu amante?"ela sabia que não tinham chegado a esse ponto ainda, senão não precisariam estar tendo aquele conversa, mas achou que seria um bom choque para acordar o rapaz, e deu certo. Pelo menos Sirius se ergueu como se tivesse levado uma alfinetada no traseiro. Olhando para ela incrédulo perguntou como se não pudesse acreditar nos ouvidos:

"O que foi que você disse?"

"Eu perguntei se aquele rapaz, Remus Lupin, é seu amante", repetiu com calma a cortesã.

O cérebro de Sirius deu um nó. Amante? Ela estava insinuando que ele e Remus eram... Uma fúria insana tomou conta dele:

"Como pode dizer tal coisa a meu respeito?" berrou o cavaleiro.

"Sirius, querido! Eu não o estou acusando de nada!" disse a mulher com doçura. "Até acho bonitinho, sabia?"

Sirius nunca ouvira tamanha exorbitância, aquela mulher só poderia ter perdido completamente o juízo.

"Você está louca?!", berrou novamente Sirius, encarando-a.

"Eu vi o jeito que vocês se olhavam", ela disse sem se abalar. "Ah querido, e aquele seu convite foi um pouco mais que explícito."

"Como ousa! Logo você que já se deitou comigo mais vezes do que conseguiria contar!" urrou o cavaleiro, começando a ajeitar as roupas, nunca fora tão ofendido em toda sua vida! Ele tinha que sair imediatamente dali ou cometeria uma loucura.

"Admita Sirius! Ou melhor, pergunte-se onde estariam agora se o garoto não tivesse fugido daquele corredor?" ela ainda conseguiu gritar antes que ele desaparecesse escada abaixo.

Sirius saiu meio sem rumo para a noite escura. Um turbilhão de pensamentos confusos e ferozes se revolvendo no fundo de sua mente. Estava furioso, como Rosmerta ousava insinuar aquelas coisas? Ele que sempre fora tão viril, as mulheres sempre exerceram grande fascínio sobre ele, até um pouco demais, é verdade. Mas apesar de todo seu fogo, de todas as loucuras que já cometera, ele nunca sequer cogitara a possibilidade de fazer qualquer coisa indigna com alguém do mesmo sexo ou que isso pudesse atraí-lo. E não pode! Chegou a gritar alto no meio da rua, como um louco.

À medida que caminhava por entre as ruas, Sirius foi se acalmando. Não precisava ter ficado tão exaltado, afinal fora um equívoco da parte da cortesã, que não sabia da totalidade dos fatos e nem a natureza de seu relacionamento com Remus.

Então se deu conta, onde estaria Remus? Estaria chateado, lembrou-se das palavras: "convite um pouco mais que explícito". O que o rapaz estaria pensando dele? E afinal porque fizera aquilo? Fora um ato impensado, um impulso de retê-lo ali, mas por quê? Isso não queria dizer alguma coisa? Não! Sirius não queria entrar naquele monólogo mental novamente, não havia nada, absolutamente nada, de errado ou anormal com ele. Seguiu para a estalagem onde esperava encontrá-lo, mas foi inútil, nem sinal do lobisomem. Começou a ficar preocupado, e irritado, afinal ele não podia sumir assim, sem lhe dar a menor satisfação, pensou em voltar à casa de Rosmerta, mas logo descartou a idéia, sabia que Remus não voltaria lá. Então teve um palpite de onde poderia encontrá-lo.

Não se surpreendeu ao avistá-lo, seguindo na direção do largo onde ficava a sede da Ordem da Fênix. Sirius sentiu-se estranho enquanto caminhava na direção lobisomem. Estava ansioso para falar com ele, mas ao mesmo tempo não queria, sentia o estômago comprimir-se, estava com medo. Sir Black, o cavaleiro que já enfrentara dezenas de feras monstruosas e criaturas demoníacas, com medo de um rapaz frágil e magricela? Estava sim, e ele ainda não entendia por que.

"Ei! Lupin!" chamou com a voz vacilando um pouco.

O rapaz continuou a andar sem se voltar, apenas puxou um pouco mais o casaco sobre o corpo, como se subitamente sentisse frio.

Sirius irritado correu para alcançá-lo, puxando-o pelo braço, obrigou-o a encará-lo. O cavaleiro assustou-se com a palidez ainda mais intensa que o comum, mas isso não diminuiu a sua irritação:

"Você não pode sumir desse jeito sem falar nada! Sou responsável por você, esqueceu? Sua vida me pertence."

"É mesmo?"gritou Remus avançando para ele totalmente for de si.

Sirius estava tão surpreso com a reação súbita que, antes que pudesse reagir, o lobisomem já estava com sua espada de prata nas mãos.

"Então tome-a! Mate-me logo de uma vez, antes que seja tarde!" berrou, colocando a espada nas mãos do cavaleiro. Seu rosto transtornado pela dor causada pelo contato com a prata, rasgou a camisa branca descobrindo o peito e oferecendo-o ao golpe. Mas Sirius estava paralisado, sentia uma dor estranha em seu coração, mas mantinha a espada firme em suas mãos, como se precisasse se defender de algo que ameaçasse devorá-lo.

"Por favor!" implorou Remus."Você não entende? Quanto mais eu fico perto de você, menos eu desejo morrer!"

Aquilo foi demais para o cavaleiro, jogou longe a espada e antes que pudesse protestar contra a própria atitude, abraçou o lobisomem estreitando-o bem forte em seus braços, sentiu o corpo frágil e delgado que tremia sob seu abraço, sacudido por soluços de desespero. Sentia-se culpado, tudo o que ele queria era ajudar aquele jovem condenado que tanto o impressionara, desde o começo, com sua coragem e firmeza de caráter, no entanto, tudo o que ele tinha feito só piorara toda a situação. Foi então que sentiu os braços de Remus em torno de si, seu coração disparou, seus joelhos falharam e sentiu-se corar como uma donzela pudica. As palavras que ouvira mais cedo voltaram com toda a força a seus pensamentos. Então pensou que era tudo bobagem, ele nem estaria pensando aquilo se não tivesse ouvido as insinuações de Rosmerta. Não havia nada de anormal com ele. Ele era um homem! E muito seguro de sua masculinidade, não ia deixar se abalar por meras palavras. Aquele par de braços em volta da sua cintura, não mudaria nada. Nem o cheiro bom daqueles cabelos, não mesmo! Nem a maciez da pele daquela nuca que seus dedos não paravam de acariciar. Sem chance! Nem o calor daquele corpo quente deliciosamente colado ao seu, nem a curva daquele pescoço que dava vontade de morder, nem o gosto daquela língua que misteriosamente fora parar dentro da sua boca. Sirius se deu conta do que estava acontecendo e tentou parar, tentou se afastar, mas parecia não ser mais dono de si. Nunca se sentira assim antes, a força que os unia ali, naquele beijo era maior que sua razão, que sua vergonha, era maior que tudo.

Quando finalmente conseguiram se separar, a desonra atingiu em cheio seus corações. O que tinham feito? Como puderam se entregar de maneira tão fácil a um sentimento tão vil e asqueroso? Não conseguiam nem se olhar, a vergonha era intensa demais, mas não tanto quanto medo de que pudesse acontecer novamente. Naquela mesma noite, o cavaleiro entregou o lobisomem à Ordem da Fênix..


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Moody suspirou exasperado, enquanto manquitolava com sua perna de pau rumo ao alojamento dos cavaleiros. O rosto, a prova viva de sua dedicação ao combate ao mal, carregado de fúria. Não era novidade para ele aquela situação, Sirius sempre lhe causara problemas, eram incontáveis as vezes em que estivera em seu escritório para tomar advertências, seja pelas brigas freqüentes com o bruxo da Ordem, Snape, pelas infrações do regulamentos interno dos cavaleiros, ou ainda por simples rixas de taverna. Mas apesar das confusões, Moody não deixava de apreciar este seu pupilo, sabia que ele era um bom cavaleiro, dos melhores que já tivera a honra de treinar e, às vezes até se divertia com as confusões que ele aprontava, é claro que não podia encorajá-lo, por isso sempre fora rigorosamente punido. Mas desta vez seu cavaleiro tinha se superado, com louvor.

"O que pensa que está fazendo?" disparou assim que entrou, sem aviso, no quarto do cavaleiro.

"Dormindo?" sugeriu Sirius encarando-o.

O velho, catando o primeiro objeto que encontrou pela frente, um castiçal duplo de cobre, e atirou-o em direção à cabeça do cavaleiro, que se esquivou rapidamente, aproveitando o embalo, sentou-se na cama como se nada tivesse acontecido. Já estava tão acostumado com as explosões do velho Moody quanto o próprio com a sua petulância.

"O que eu fiz dessa vez?" perguntou inocentemente.

"Oh, Nada demais", disse o velho com sarcasmo, "apenas apareceu aqui bêbado, no meio da noite, PARA PRENDER UM LOBISOMEN DEPOIS DE LEVÁ-LO NUM BORDEL!!!" seu berro ecoou com tanto ímpeto que se algum membro da Ordem ainda não soubesse da fofoca, agora saberia.

"Um pouco de diversão, não faz mal a ninguém Sir, bem que poderia experimentar", respondeu Sirius sem se abalar, levantando-se da cama e espreguiçando-se.

"Não me tente Sirius Black, você já tem problemas o suficiente", rosnou o velho procurando ao redor algo pesado que pudesse lançar.

Sirius recuou um pouco:

"Ele não ia fugir! E ele está preso, não está?"

"Não se trata disso. Você não pode cuspir nas leis da Ordem dessa maneira! Se elas existem é por uma boa razão! Além do mais, ele não é seu brinquedo Black", disse o homem muito sério .

Sirius indignado com o que acabara de ouvir, respondeu revoltado:

"E eu nunca pensei que fosse!"

Mas Moody não desistia tão fácil. Parou de andar de um lado para o outro e pressionou:

"Não, Black? Então do que se trata Black?"

Sirius ficou mudo, mas Moody não ia deixar passar aquela.

"Vamos, cavaleiro, estou esperando?"

"Eu não sei, merda! Eu não..." Sirius berrou, socando sua escrivaninha de carvalho entalhado. Moody, espantado com a reação extrema, o encarava com seu olho mágico como se quisesse ler o fundo de sua alma. Sirius desviou o olhar. Era pior do que o velho cavaleiro pensara, não era mais uma de suas armações, não se tratava mais de quebrar regras, de diversão, de ser mais esperto que os outros. Agora ele percebia: Sirius estava longe de se divertir.

"Você se envolveu demais nessa história", falou um pouco mais calmo. Sirius ficou calado, queria protestar dizer, alguma coisa, mas se começasse a falar ia se descontrolar outra vez e o que gostaria de negar ficaria mais evidente. Parecia tão desolado que Moody, bem mais brando começou:

"Você é jovem e é natural que..."

"Ah! Por favor!"interrompeu Sirius agastado.

"Tudo bem! Sem sermão. Mas de agora em diante fique longe do prisioneiro."

"Até a lua cheia, o senhor quer dizer ", respondeu o cavaleiro desafiando-o.

Moody olhou para Sirius, mais do que surpreso. Até onde iria o orgulho de Sirius Black? pensou com tristeza

"Não seja tão arrogante garoto! Você não precisa fazer isso! Você não quer fazer isso!" avisou mais uma vez, mas Sirius estava irredutível:

"É minha incumbência e eu vou levá-la até o final, ainda que duvide da minha capacidade."

O velho ia abrir a boca para protestar, mas Sirius não permitiu:

"Não perca seu tempo! É inútil", disse com firmeza.

Moody conhecia bem seu cavaleiro e sabia que aquela era uma batalha perdida, Sirius nunca se rendia, esse era seu maior defeito e também sua maior glória.

"Está certo!Se você acha que é capaz, que seja!", falou num rosnado aborrecido e já ia saindo pela porta, mas parou de repente, como se hesitasse. Sirius já se perguntava se o velho teria mudado de idéia e pretendia substituí-lo, quando este falou novamente, sem se voltar para olhá-lo:

"Ele já está morto Sirius, ele morreu no momento em que levou aquela mordida, lembre-se disso", disse e finalmente saiu.

Sirius bateu a porta com um pontapé, sentia muita raiva, como nunca sentira em toda sua vida, raiva de Moody pelas coisas estúpidas e tremendamente verdadeiras que havia dito, raiva de Remus por ser tão... Por tê-lo feito perder o rumo de uma maneira que ele não sabia mais quem era, o que queria e o que faria de sua vida! Mas uma coisa era certa, nunca poderia vê-lo novamente, a não ser quando já tivesse se transformado totalmente na fera, quando cumpriria seu desígnio, mas só de pensar nisso já começava a tremer e sentia uma pontada de culpa como quando contava uma mentira.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sirius estava se sentindo tão mal como nunca se sentira em toda sua vida, de repente, o vinho não tinha mais sabor, sentia como se nuca mais fosse sorrir novamente, não encontrava conforto nem na companhia dos homens nem na beleza das mulheres, tudo que sentia era um imenso vazio que tragava todo calor, toda cor, toda vida do mundo. Era como se todos o caminhos que seguira, todas as batalhas que lutara, todas as mulheres que amara, enfim, tudo o que vivera, não fizesse mais sentido, seu passado não lhe pertencia mais. Tudo por causa dele! Remus completara uma parte dele que ele nunca se dera conta de que lhe faltava e agora sentia um vazio tão grande, como se tivessem arrancado uma parte de si, uma parte vital e imprescindível sem a qual ele não poderia mais viver. Às vezes parecia que podia sentir, através das pedras, sua presença, cinco andares abaixo, no calabouço do subsolo. Era como se dali viesse um chamado, uma espécie de sinal do qual ele não conseguia se desligar e que inundava seu pensamento com imagens dele. E os sonhos? Aí sim tinha certeza que ia enlouquecer! Acordava no meio da noite num estado tal que, pensava em descer até a cela, agarrá-lo ali mesmo naquele canto, escuro e sujo como seu próprio desejo, jogá-lo contra a parede de pedra, rasgar-lhe as roupas e consumar sua loucura. Quem sabe assim aquela febre, aquele desejo absurdo, saciado, abandonasse sua carne e assim poderia ser o homem que era antes, assim poderia ter paz novamente. Conseguiria ter paz novamente? Como era possível se sentir assim? Por que aquilo estava acontecendo com ele? Justamente com ele que sempre fora daqueles que, numa conversa entre homens, a menor referência ao tabu sorria com a superioridade dos que se julgavam livre daquela mácula, daquela fraqueza vergonhosa, que ele como o restante do mundo sempre condenara. E agora estava ali, sofrendo por outro homem, um homem condenado. Era uma mistura muito grande de sentimentos que Remus lhe despertava, ele precisava de tempo para tentar entender, para tentar vencer aquele sentimento impossível. Tinha decidido que jamais o veria novamente, mas e se descobrisse que por uma piada do destino ele realmente não poderia viver sem ele, e se já fosse tarde demais? É, até o tempo estava contra eles pensou Sirius com tristeza. Então, enquanto contemplava a lua crescente da janela do seu quarto, sentiu uma revolta muito grande, tão grande que tomou uma decisão.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

À princípio Remus o achara detestável, seu jeito arrogante, o modo grosseiro como ele tratava seu escudeiro, as piadinhas impiedosas, seus estouros de impaciência e seu mau-humor rabugento sempre que se via contrariado, mas não demorou muito pra perceber que tudo isso era mais fachada, que no fundo ele era um homem bondoso, e até sensível, que escondia por trás dê seu cinismo e arrogância para disfarçar o que devia julgar uma fraqueza. Era impossível ficar indiferente perto de Sirius, ele era como um sol, seu brilho, sua força, seu calor tudo atraía para ele e era então como se não existisse mais nada. O cavaleiro entrara em sua vida com sua luz radiante, quando tudo era negro e sem esperança, trouxera-o de volta a vida, mas era vida demais para alguém sem futuro. Por isso se desesperara naquela noite, por isso decidiu afastar-se, por medo, e depois foi toda aquela loucura. Não tinha percebido o que Sirius despertara nele até aquele momento, onde contra toda razão e compostura se entregaram, ou antes, se perderam naquele beijo. Agora estava ali e dali só sairia para a morte, sem luz e sem esperança, como no começo, só que agora o frio e a escuridão doíam mais do que nunca. Então tudo ficou mais escuro que nunca, as luzes do corredor se apagaram subitamente. Bom, aquilo pouco lhe importava, virou-se no seu catre, para tentar dormir um pouco, mas um barulho na porta de sua cela logo o colocou em alerta. Alguém entrava, estava escuro demais, a pessoa se aproximava, estava mais perto, cada vez mais perto. Então um barulho agudo encheu o ar juntamente com uma onda de palavrões e maldições. O coração de Remus disparou quando reconheceu a voz rouca que os pronunciava.

"Sirius!" exclamou pasmo.

As luzes se acenderam novamente, então pôde ver o cavaleiro guardando um estranho objeto prateado em suas vestes e depois massageando a canela com uma careta. O lobisomem não pôde deixar de sorrir mesmo estando nervoso, não esperava encontrá-lo novamente. Sirius estava muito constrangido, mal conseguia olhar para ele, mas era óbvio que viera ali com por algum motivo. Remus resolveu ajudá-lo.

"Como você fez aquilo?" perguntou só para puxar conversa.

"A canelada no escuro?" disse o cavaleiro meio incrédulo, e ele não estava brincando, isso evidenciava o quão perturbado estava.

Remus sorrindo novamente, disse:

"O negócio com as luzes!"

Sirius se sentiu mais idiota ainda, mas respondeu:

"É só um dos artefatos que faz parte do equipamento de cavaleiro. Nada demais." explicou olhando finalmente para ele. Ficaram se encarando por um tempo, um silêncio constrangedor dominava-os.

"C-como você está?"gaguejou Sirius corando.

Bem respondeu o lobisomem, não era verdade, mas não queria deixá-lo preocupado. Não ia contar das crises que de vez em quando o acometiam, de como seus sentidos disparavam a ponto de deixá-lo louco, como podia ouvir sua voz pelos corredores da Ordem nem como seu cheiro chegava a ele numa onda de deliciosa tortura. A transformação já começara, tinha que libertar o cavaleiro do que quer que fosse que o prendia a ele, Sirius tinha a vida toda pela frente e não deveria sofrer por alguém já condenado.

Sirius ainda não sabia o que faria quando fora até ali, tudo que queria era vê-lo, nem que fosse pela última vez. Assim que tomou coragem para olhá-lo, arrependeu-se de tê-lo trancado ali, as coisas poderiam ser mais fáceis agora, mas tivera medo e, num daqueles seus malditos e impensados impulsos, colocara-o ali, na esperança vã de livrar-se do sentimento furioso que Remus lhe despertava, mas já era tarde, não havia como tirá-lo de dentro de si, nem mesmo a morte o faria, agora estava claro. Lembrou-se das palavras que um dia Remus lhe dissera: "Contra o inevitável é inútil lutar".

Então nada mais lhe importava: seus temores, sua dúvidas, seus preconceitos, tudo o que vinha atormentando sua mente de repente pareceu tão ridiculamente pequeno e mesquinho diante dele, que importava se o mundo os amaldiçoasse? Que se danasse o mundo! Seu mundo agora era ele! Nada mais tinha importância, e daí que julgassem errado, que fosse pecado? Se fosse só luxúria, poderia ser, mas o que sentia por ele ia muito além do sexo, muito além da carne, tinha mais a ver com a alma. Desde que conhecera Remus amara sua bondade, sua coragem e sua pureza e agora era como se essas forças habitassem nele também e isso o fazia se sentir uma pessoa melhor, mais forte, mais verdadeira. Era quase como se partilhassem o mesmo coração, ele tinha certeza de que se Remus morresse ele morreria também. Não podia ser errado, errado seria ir contra a verdade em seu coração pelo ínfimo detalhe de Remus ser do sexo errado, isso já não importava mais, só uma coisa tinha importância agora. Estava decidido, ia tirá-lo dali.

"Quer vir comigo Remus? Quer ficar comigo?" perguntou Sirius segurando timidamente suas mãos. O lobisomem estava pasmo, sua decisão de libertar o cavaleiro parecia ruir, mas ele tinha que ser forte, não era justo condená-lo também.

"Não, é melhor você ir embora", disse fugindo ao seu toque, e virando-lhe as costas, mas nem ele próprio convencera-se de suas palavras, muito menos o cavaleiro:

"Você não quer morrer, você quer vir comigo, eu sei! Você mesmo disse naquele dia que me pediu para matá-lo, lembra? Vamos fugir!"

"Eu não posso! Por que você faz isso comigo? Por que me faz sofrer assim?" disse Remus se encolhendo, num canto da cela. Sirius aproximou-se com cuidado, segurou-o pelos ombros e fez com que olhasse diretamente para ele.

"Porque eu quero que você viva, eu preciso que você viva!" disse e seu desespero não era menor que de Remus.

"É loucura, tudo isso é loucura! Nós nos conhecemos á que? Dez dias?" ele ainda resistia.

"Bobagem Remus, nem precisa tanto tempo para gostar de você." disse Sirius com simplicidade. O lobisomem corou violentamente, mas ainda tentou resistir, precisava colocar um pouco de juízo na cabeça daquele cavaleiro:

"E se der alguma coisa errada? Eu não suportaria machucar alguém! Não sei se é justo eu querer viver".

"Não diga isso, por favor!" Sirius entrou em desespero, estreitou-o em seus braços. Remus soluçava:

"Eu não quero estragar sua vida! Você não pode deixar tudo para trás por uma loucura!"

"Tudo o quê? Não há nada sem você, seu tolo!" Sirus disse baixinho..

O lobisomem, finalmente cedeu, seus braços envolveram Sirius num consentimento:

"Eu vou. Quero viver por você!"

Sirius apertou-o ainda mais contra o peito, e enquanto beijava seus cabelos castanhos, finalmente reencontrando a paz.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Sirius não pensou um só segundo na loucura que estava cometendo, nem tinha tempo para tal coisa, tudo o que queria era tirar Remus dali. Já tinha um plano, este já se desenhava em seus pensamentos assim que fechou a porta do calabouço atrás de si. Combinara com o lobisomem que voltaria mais tarde para buscá-lo, assim que tivesse tudo preparado para a fuga.

Mandou um criado atrás de Peter e imediatamente subiu a seu quarto, onde rapidamente rabiscou uma carta, juntou todo seu equipamento de cavaleiro, capa de viagem, todo ouro que tinha disponível e qualquer objeto de valor que pudesse, mais tarde, ser convertido em moeda. Depois, voltou ao calabouço, não ia usar o estratagema do apagueiro outra vez, seria muito suspeito. Também tinha que ser discreto, pois quanto mais tarde descobrissem a fuga, mais tempo teriam de vantagem.

Não seria difícil tirá-lo do prédio, a vigilância não era muito rigorosa. Não era costume da Ordem fazer prisioneiros, seus calabouços eram destinados a casos mais delicados, como o de Remus ou a alguma outra rara exceção que impedisse a execução imediata do oponente. Os poucos prisioneiros eram guardados por não mais de dois soldados, geralmente aprendizes em treinamento, ele mesmo já passara por aquela tediosa tarefa para chegar a cavaleiro. Foi fácil convencer os jovens guardas de que estava ali para rendê-los, até mostrou grande aborrecimento por estar assumindo aquela ocupação tão pouco digna de sua posição, mas não tinha escolha, não deu muitos detalhes mas, não era segredo, aliás era a fofoca do momento, o episódio do "lobisomem no bordel". Então, julgando que Sirius estava cumprindo alguma penalidade aceitaram prontamente e de bom grado a substituição.

Sirius andava de um lado para o outro, esconjurando toda a ascendência de seu maldito e imprestável criado pela demora em atendê-lo, quando se lembrou que este não sabia que ele estava nos calabouços, subiu as escadas bufando e logo o encontrou, perdido como uma barata tonta, a procura dele. O cavaleiro praticamente o arrastou para o subsolo, perguntando apressado:

"Alguém te viu?"

O criado hesitou tentando imaginar o que o patrão gostaria que ele respondesse.

"Sim, Sir!?" arriscou preocupado.

"Excelente!" murmurou o cavaleiro.

Sirius levou-o até uma porta no fim do corredor, parou diante dela puxando seu pesado trinco de ferro.

Peter não fazia idéia do que estava acontecendo, mas não se surpreendeu ao ver o lobisomem magricela saindo da cela, a surpresa veio depois.

"Entre!" ordenou-lhe o cavaleiro num tom seco.

O criado ficou branco e encarou o patrão, incrédulo:

"Co-como, Sir?" gaguejou.

Sirius se exaltou novamente, estava prestes a empurrar o criado porta a dentro, com um bom um chute no traseiro gordo, quando Remus censurou-o com um olhar, o cavaleiro suspirou.

"Esta é a última ordem que terá que obedecer, tudo que tem a fazer é exercer seu talento natural: deitar naquela cama e dormir até não poder mais."

"Co-como?!" o pobre criado ainda não estava entendendo a situação.

Sirius não se conteve, evitou olhar para o lobisomem a seu lado.

"Será que está ficando surdo ou sua deficiência é a incapacidade completa de cumprir a ordem mais simples?" disparou, empurrando o pasmo criado para dentro da cela, arrancando a capa do mesmo e entregando-a para Remus. Depois pareceu hesitar, olhou para as próprias botas e disse com evidente esforço:

"É só por um tempo, logo vão encontrá-lo e deixá-lo sair."

Peter não disse nada, olhando o chão de pedra, assentiu resignado. Sirius encarou-o por alguns segundos, então tirou um papel das vestes e colocou-a nas mãos de Peter, era uma carta liberando-o da pena de servir como escudeiro da Ordem.

"Diga que eu o obriguei ",recomendou o cavaleiro se voltando para sair. Mas parou de repente, com a expressão torturada de quem trava uma difícil e dolorosa batalha, voltou-se para o criado e estreitou Peter num rápido abraço, constrangido e desajeitado. Remus escondeu muito bem o sorriso divertido e fingiu que acreditou que era apenas um cisco nos olhos que o cavaleiro tirava, quando fechou a porta da cela, deixando para trás um Peter pasmo e duro como uma estátua.

Menos de dez minutos depois, Sirius e Remus, com um pouco mais de recheio, cruzaram sem nenhuma dificuldade os portões da Ordem da Fênix.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cavalgavam sem parar em direção ao Norte. Só paravam quando a noite já ia longe, justamente quando eles mal podiam se manter montados e seus cavalos não agüentavam dar um passo a mais, então faziam uma breve refeição e desabavam, sem forças para nada além de dormir e examinar apreensivos, sobre suas cabeças, a lua que não parava de crescer. Aos primeiros clarões do nascer do sol, já se punham na estrada novamente procurando evitar o máximo de civilização possível. Assim, no final do terceiro dia, chegaram a seu destino.

Pararam em frente a um castelo grande e antigo. O portão que levava ao pátio estava aberto, desmontaram em frente a grande porta de carvalho maciço e Sirius bateu com a aldrava de ferro contra a madeira. Não demorou muito, um rosto mirrado e curioso apareceu na portinhola indagando:

"O que deseja senhor?"

Remus também estava curioso, na correria da fuga, não tiveram nem tempo de conversar, ele também não sabia onde estavam e nem o que fariam, mas sabia que Sirius tinha um plano e ele confiava cegamente no cavaleiro.

"Falar com Sir..., quer dizer, Lorde Potter", respondeu o cavaleiro.

"A quem devo anunciar?" indagou o criado.

Sirius hesitou um pouco, olhou de relance para Remus, depois para o criado, e disse constrangido:

"Almofadinhas."

Não era prudente dar seu nome verdadeiro agora que era um fugitivo. Usou o apelido que odiava e que ganhara nos tempos de aprendiz, por ser de uma família nobre e tradicional, alguns até diziam, maldosamente, que fora o dinheiro da família Black que comprara sua vaga na Ordem.

"Como?" perguntou o criado para ter certeza que tinha ouvido direito, mal conseguindo disfarçar o divertimento.

"Almofadinhas", rosnou Sirius eu soletraria, mas pela cara de idiota aposto que não sabe ler completou irritado.

"Um momento, senhor", disse o criado entre dentes batendo a portinhola não muito educadamente.

Remus olhava espantado para o cavaleiro, que extremamente tenso, retorcia os nós dos dedos e andava de um lado para o outro, até que percebeu o olhar do companheiro.

"Não ouse rir você também",avisou o cavaleiro.

Remus não disse nada, só ergueu os ombros. Sirius só de olhar para ele se acalmou um pouco e resolveu explicar.

"Esse foi o apelido que me deram logo que eu entrei para a Ordem da Fênix."

"Não combina nada com você", observou Remus.sorrindo.

Sirius sorriu de volta agradecido e subitamente teve vontade abraçá-lo bem ali, mas se conteve, com dificuldade, mas se conteve. Contentou-se apenas em acariciar o rosto cansado do jovem lobisomem até que o barulho de trincos puxados e dobradiças rangendo, o fez interromper a carícia. Um jovem de óculos, mais ou menos da idade do cavaleiro, saiu disparado pela porta rapidamente escancarada:

"Sirius Black! Seu cachorro!" berrou surpreso.


	11. Chapter 11

_Bom aqui está mais um capítulo, depois de quase um ano! Eu só queria agradecer a todos que leram minha fic, que cobraram uma continuação e que me incentivaram a continuar. Me desculpem a demora, mas além da falta de tempo, fiquei empacada numa cena NC17, aliás minha preimeira. Ainda estou naquela de:"ai-meu-deus não acredito que escrevi isso" e é claro que não gostei do resultado final, mas se fosse esperar até ficar do jeito que gostaria levaria mais alguns anos... "_

_Agradecimentos especiais a Dana Norram, Sophie Black e Kikis pelas reviews (que me deixaram emocionada e tremendamente envergonhada por demorar tanto para atualizar) e a todos aqueles que adicionaram "Até a Última Lua" em suas listas de favoritas._

_Agora vou deixar vocês lêem. Ainda não é o final, este é o penúltimo capítulo, então, vejo vocês daqui um ano._

_Brincadeirinha!_

**Capítulo 11**

Remus andava desajeitado, de um lado para o outro, não sabia ao certo como aquele bebê rechonchudo fora parar em seus braços. A mãe, uma jovem ruiva, bonita e simpática, corria para todos os lados do salão, fazendo recomendações às criadas sobre a acomodação dos visitantes e a ceia de logo mais, ao mesmo tempo, não parava de falar com ele, mas Remus não ouvia nada, seu pensamento estava longe dali. Acompanhava pela janela do segundo andar os dois vultos que caminhavam lado a lado na penumbra do jardim.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sabia que o que estavam decidindo ali era o seu futuro. Não tinham mais tempo, era véspera de lua cheia, não achariam nenhum outro lugar para a transformação. E se não pudessem ficar?

Não sabia nada sobre aquele tal de Potter e, mesmo não sendo no momento a pessoa mais indicada para ponderar sobre sensatez, imaginava que nenhuma pessoa ajuizada abrigaria um lobisomem. Olhou para a criança brincando em seus braços e depois para a ruiva que lhe sorriu simpática, ele desviou o olhar cheio de culpa, e voltou a olhar pela janela.

"Você trouxe um lobisomem para a minha casa?!" berrou James Potter. Sirius já havia o enfurecido em outras ocasiões, mas nunca como aquela. O cavaleiro, ainda esfregava a bochecha esquerda onde um hematoma já começava a aparecer,

Potter andava de um lado para o outro berrando e ameaçando avançar a qualquer momento, novamente:

"Você perdeu o juízo Sirius?! É loucura demais, até para você!"

"Desculpa James, mas eu não tinha para onde ir". disse Sirius desolado, olhando para o chão.

Ele estava envergonhado, fazia pouco mais de um ano desde que vira James pela última vez, quando este anunciou que ia deixar a Ordem para se casar. Sirius não reagira muito bem à idéia de perder seu cúmplice, seu companheiro de farra, estavam afastados desde então, e agora, ele aparecia do nada diante do amigo com aquela bomba, era mais do que natural que James estivesse furioso.

Sirius não disse nada, ficou observando James andar de um lado para o outro, respirando fundo, tentando se acalmar, tarefa árdua, mas nem tanto quanto colocar um pouco de juízo na cabeça dura do amigo.

"Você tem noção do que está fazendo? Caso você tenha se esquecido, você é um cavaleiro da Ordem da Fênix! Seu trabalho é eliminar lobisomens!" lembrou Potter irritado.

"Não me importa!" disse o cavaleiro finalmente olhando nos olhos do amigo "Remus não tem culpa do que lhe aconteceu, ele é a melhor pessoa que eu já conheci. Não é justo que tenha que morrer!"

"Proteger um lobisomem, Sirius! Você vai ser considerado um traidor, vão caçar você!"

"Não vou deixar que o matem! E mato qualquer um que ousar tentar!" gritou o cavaleiro exaltado.

Havia tanta convicção nas palavras de Sirius que James teve certeza de que ele estava realmente maluco.

"Está me ameaçando também?" perguntou preocupado com a sanidade do amigo.

"Não! Claro que não!" Sirius disse com um gesto exasperado. "Sei que você nunca faria nada que pudesse me machucar e nada me machucaria mais do que... do que isso."

James ficou encarando-o dividido entre o espanto e a descrença. Tinha ouvido mesmo aquilo? Sirius só podia estar gracejando com ele. Mas os olhos do amigo, cravados nos seus, diziam que não. Ele não estava brincando. Então Potter simplesmente ficou ali, sem saber ao certo o que dizer, milhões de possibilidades bizarras passando pela sua cabeça.

"Tudo bem James, não precisa fazer rodeio" disse o cavaleiro sorrindo desajeitado "Sei que pedi demais. Eu entendo que você queira proteger sua família. Não quero lhes causar problemas".

"Não me obrigue a te socar de novo, Black! Meu problema é essa sua cabeça dura!" berrou Potter."Mas se você acha que sabe o que está fazendo..." acrescentou contrariado.

"Você quer dizer?" Sirius não ousou completar.

"Sim! Vocês podem ficar" concordou James suspirando.

Sirius não se conteve e abraçou o amigo sacudindo-o empolgado:

"Obrigado, irmão!" agradeceu emocionado.

James suspirou e deu-lhe um rápido e preocupado abraço:

"Me agradeça tomando juízo Black!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sirius atravessou sorrateiro o corredor deserto e escuro, parou diante da porta pensando se batia ou não. Já tinha uma boa desculpa: ia repassar para Remus os planos para a noite seguinte. Os Potters tinham uma ótima masmorra e já estava tudo acertado para que sua transformação ocorresse da forma mais segura possível, mas ainda assim hesitava.

Não era nada prudente ficar ali parado em frente ao quarto de Remus no meio da madrugada, não depois do jantar tenso em que James não parava de lançar olhares inquisidores e desconfiados que variavam dele para o lobisomem. Poderia jurar que o amigo estava querendo perguntar alguma coisa, e seu coração chegava a parar cada vez que ele fazia menção de abrir a boca. Já se comprometera demais naquela tarde, mas ainda não estava preparado para explicar-lhe, com todas as letras, a sua relação com Remus.

Ele continuava encarando a porta cerrada diante de si, não podia evitar um frio na barriga. Com a correria dos últimos dias, os dois não tiveram tempo para mais nada além de desmaiarem exaustos após um dia inteiro de fuga. Agora era diferente, sabia o que iria acontecer se cruzasse aquela porta. Não teria mais volta, mas também não sabia ao certo como seriam as coisas depois da primeira transformação de Remus, então não dava mais para adiar as coisas, porque talvez não tivessem outra oportunidade por um bom tempo.

Olhou para a porta por mais alguns segundos. Mas o que era isso? Sir Sirius Howard Black, o mais fogoso garanhão das ilhas britânicas, nervoso como uma virgem em núpcias! Percebendo o despropósito daquela situação, o cavaleiro respirou fundo e avançou decidido.

Nem chegou a bater. A porta de repente se abriu e o lobisomem apareceu na sua frente, a expressão assustada de quem é pego em flagrante bem no meio de um ato ilícito estampada em seu rosto.

Antes que Sirius pudesse expressar qualquer admiração, antes que pudesse formular qualquer pensamento ou dizer qualquer uma das coisas que ensaiara para aquele momento, um de seus braços já estava em volta dele enquanto o outro batia a porta atrás de si, suas bocas se buscando e se encontrando com a perfeição própria daqueles que nasceram um para o outro.

Ele puxou Remus com tanto ímpeto que este se desequilibrou, mas com excelente reflexo e precisão estratégica dignas do cavaleiro que era, colou-lhe o corpo contra a parede, impedindo-lhe a queda e ao mesmo tempo dando mais firmeza à sua investida.

O outro deixou escapar um gemido surpreso, enquanto suas línguas se enroscavam sedentas, seus corpos tão próximos um do outro que ele podia sentir o coração de Sirius batendo descompassado contra o seu. E não era apenas o coração que se fazia sentir! Ele não estava em melhor estado, mal podia respirar, tremia da cabeça aos pés, seus joelhos, miseravelmente, ameaçando falhar.

Sirius parou de repente, preocupado com a saúde do frágil amigo, colou a testa à dele e afastou-se um pouco para dar lhe tempo de se recuperar.

"Você está bem?" perguntou com afeto, acariciando-lhe o rosto agora corado pelo desejo.

Como resposta, as mãos de Remus envolveram-lhe a cintura puxando-o novamente para si.

"Pensei que não achasse divertido não se conter dentro das calças." gracejou o cavaleiro, sorrindo contra os lábios que buscavam os seus..

Remus deixou escapar uma gargalhada, a primeira que o cavaleiro ouvia. Imaginando deliciado, que outros sons inéditos arrancaria dele ainda naquela noite, Sirius pegou-o pela mão, guiando-o para a cama.

Remus sentou-se sobre o colchão de molas enquanto Sirius se manteve de pé diante dele. Os dois se encararam por um momento, então, o cavaleiro começou a tirar a roupa. O lobisomem chegou a prender a respiração enquanto a luz da lareira brincava no corpo esbelto do cavaleiro revelando, pouco a pouco, os seus mínimos, nada mínimos, detalhes: os músculos fortes dos braços, o peito másculo e bem trabalhado, a curva perfeita de suas coxas e, finalmente, o tamanho de seu desejo.

Despido, ele se aproximou mais do jovem pasmo e ligeiramente apreensivo que o encarava da cama. Estendendo as mãos com cuidado, começou, muito lentamente, a retirar-lhe a camisa de algodão. Remus ergueu os braços para ajudá-lo, e depois se deitou sobre os lençóis. Os dedos ágeis do cavaleiro logo se dirigiram para os botões de suas calças, ele corou e fechou os olhos enquanto o pedaço de pano deslizava por suas pernas e era lançado para um canto qualquer do quarto.

Remus, ainda que de olhos fechados, pôde sentir o olhar abrasador do cavaleiro percorrendo todo seu corpo como fogo sobre sua pele.

"Olha pra mim." pediu o cavaleiro num sussurro.

Ele atendeu. Mortalmente constrangido, encarou o cavaleiro, este lhe deu um sorriso tranqüilizador para só então se aproximar. Com dedos trêmulos acariciou-lhe a pele cálida das coxas, apartando-as e acomodando-se entre elas. O lobisomem mordeu os lábios contendo um gemido que Sirius deixou escapar quando seus corpos nus se encontraram pela primeira vez.

Remus esqueceu um pouco do receio e pudor que sentira até então. O que sentia mesmo eram os dentes de Sirius arranhando de leve sua pele descendo por seu pescoço, a língua quente e úmida descrevendo círculos caóticos em seu peito e a onda enlouquecedora de prazer que se irradiava por todo seu corpo toda vez que seu sexo pulsante roçava contra pele ardente de seu fogoso amante. Sem poder se conter, desceu uma das mãos pelas costas esculturais do cavaleiro, ávido por tocar e conhecer cada parte dele. Com dedos um tanto tímidos, acariciou-lhe as nádegas firmes enquanto os outros perdiam se nos cabelos negros, pressionado lhe a nuca, puxando-o para mais um beijo.

Sirius afastou-se por uns instantes para contemplar seu amor. Sorrindo, segurou-o pelo queixo pensando em como ele ficava adorável assim: o cabelo castanho desalinhado e colado à testa suada, o rosto corado por um misto de desejo e embaraço. Teve que beijá-lo de novo, de novo e de novo, começando a descer lhe pelo corpo esguio, como se aquela pele tivesse o poder irresistível de atrair-lhe os lábios. Remus se contorceu ao sentir a língua de Sirius circundar e depois penetrar seu umbigo, depois se ergueu nos cotovelos, assaltado por reforçada crise de pudor, quando percebeu que ele não pretendia parar por ali.

"S-sirius, não..."

Foi solenemente ignorado. O cavaleiro, deslavadamente aplicou-lhe um beijinho na virilha e lançou-lhe um olhar desavergonhado enquanto envolvia-lhe o membro com os dedos. Remus não viu mais nada. Fechou os olhos com força desabando novamente no colchão achando que ia enlouquecer, levou a mão aos lábios mordendo-a com força para sufocar os gritos que insistiam em sair por sua garganta. Seus dedos se agarravam aos cabelos negros de Sirius, puxando-os com força à medida que este apartava lhe as coxas, e com a língua quente e atrevida, devastava sua intimidade.

Sirius não acreditava no que estava acontecendo, no que estava fazendo e menos ainda no quanto ele queria fazer aquilo. Nunca tinha se sentido assim, nunca tinha sido assim! Seu coração batia de um jeito estranho e apertado, sentia algo crescendo em seu peito na mesma medida que seu desejo, como se além de seu corpo, sua alma também precisasse abraçar Remus, envolvê-lo, absorvê-lo em si. Ele simplesmente não podia esperar mais.

O cavaleiro se ergueu para debruçar-se novamente sobre o corpo delirante do lobisomem, que estava tão fora de si, que demorou para perceber que o outro não se movia mais, apenas olhava-o bem fundo nos olhos. Remus sabia o que ele esperava.

"Eu já sou seu Sirius." ele murmurou, puxando-o para si e abrindo as pernas para recebê-lo.

Sirius sorriu e beijou lhe os lábios com afeição posicionando-se melhor entre suas coxas aveludadas, e sem tirar os olhos cinzentos dos castanhos, começou a penetrá-lo devagar, bem devagar. Não queria feri-lo, mas principalmente, não queria que fosse breve. Queria fazer daquele momento eterno, queria aproveitar cada segundo, queria guardar cada gesto, sentir cada toque, queria fazer com que Remus soubesse o quanto lhe era caro.

O lobisomem fechou os olhos com força quando a dor o atingiu pela primeira vez, mas Sirius fazia de um jeito tão delicado, tão cuidadoso, que ele procurou disfarçar ao máximo seu desconforto. Era estranho, incomodava, doía, mas ele ansiava por aquilo. Quanto mais Sirius entrava dentro dele, mais ele sentia que estavam próximos; tão próximos quanto poderiam estar um do outro. Isso por si só já era tão bom que ele nem se deu conta de que a dor começava a ceder e seu corpo a se soltar.

Embalado pelos doces gemidos de Remus, Sirius começou a mexer lentamente os quadris.

"Você também está dentro de mim Remus." sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido, colocando a mão do lobisomem sobre o peito acelerado e erguendo-lhe uma das pernas para penetrá-lo mais à fundo.

Remus não disse nada, não podia. Tinha esquecido outras linguagens que não a do corpo. Foram os lábios, os braços, as pernas, que responderam com eloqüência, envolvendo o cavaleiro, trazendo o mais e mais para perto de si, para dentro de si, como se o calor crescente de seu desejo, de seu amor, pudesse fundir-lhes o corpo, a carne, a alma, tudo.

Sirius parecia partilhar o mesmo anseio, queria senti-lo mais. Seus braços envolveram o lobisomem, erguendo lhe as costas do colchão, puxando-o pelo quadril, aprofundando-se ainda mais em seu interior ardente, até sentir-lhe a ereção fortemente pressionada, deslizando contra a pele suada de sua barriga. Remus gritou, e se agarrou ao cavaleiro com força até o sangue escorrer da mordida em seu braço. Mas ainda era pouco, eles queriam mais.

Queria mergulhar um no outro, se perder um no outro para se encontrarem novamente: no roçar incessante de suas peles, no movimento cadenciado de seus quadris, na sonora melodia de seus gemidos, até que seus corpos em êxtase comprovassem o que seus corações há muito já sabiam: eram um só.

Permaneceram abraçados por um tempo. O fogo se extinguindo aos poucos de suas peles, as pulsações voltando à batida regular, até que os músculos, se rendendo ao cansaço, afrouxaram lentamente até os dois escorregarem para o colchão, unidos ainda, seus corpos se recusavam a se separar.

Remus aconchegou-se nos braços de Sirius, descansando a cabeça em seu peito que de repente começou a ondular muito rapidamente e a sonora gargalhada do cavaleiro veio perturbar o recém-instaurado silêncio do quarto. Lançou uma piscadela infame para o lobisomem que tinha se erguido nos cotovelos para encará-lo e comentou com todo aquele tato que lhe era peculiar

"Nada mal para um virgem! Eu não acredito que gritou daquele jeito!"

"Sirius!" exclamou Remus ruborizando violentamente e atirando-lhe um travesseiro na cabeça.

"Eu também não acredito!" acrescentou sorrindo e escondendo o rosto no peito do amante, mas logo levantou a cabeça arregalando os olhos preocupados:

"Ai meu Deus! Será que alguém ouviu?"

Sirius gargalhou novamente, afagando os cabelos castanhos do lobisomem e dando-lhe um beijo estalado na testa.

"Que me importa se alguém ouviu? Que o mundo saiba logo de uma vez que Sirius Black e Remus Lupin estão juntos e que nesta noite:" ele levou a mão ao peito e entoou extasiado "eles consumaram seu amor!"

Era verdade, ele estava tão feliz no momento que não se importaria se todos soubessem, sua vontade era sair gritando, escancarar sua felicidade. Remus o encarava com seus olhos castanhos como se nunca o tivesse visto mais pelado.

"O que foi?" Sirius indagou franzindo as sobrancelhas.

"Eu tinha me esquecido como você é doido!" ele respondeu sorrindo.

Sirius não disse nada, olhou para Remus com um olhar de desafio e não resistindo à provocação, fugiu-lhe dos braços, saltou da cama e correu nu pelo quarto. O pobre do lobisomem em seu encalço, percebendo a intenção do cavaleiro. Mas já era tarde, Sirius já escancarara a janela e berrava a plenos pulmões, para a noite, para as estrelas, para quem quisesse ouvir:

"EU-AMO-REMUS LUPIN! EU-AMO-REMUS LUPIN!"

Então se voltou sorrindo triunfante para afrontar o lobisomem, mas o sorriso logo sumiu de seus lábios. Remus estava ali parado no meio do quarto, o rosto pálido iluminado pela luz da lua, olhando-o com uma expressão de tristeza tão profunda que fez seu o coração doer. Sirius adiantou-se preocupado:

"Remus, não fica zangado! Eu não estou brincando com você, eu..." As palavras morreram lhe na garganta, porque o lobisomem lançou-se em seus braços e abraçou-o com força. Sirius ficou sem reação, demorou um tempo para que seus braços respondessem e o envolvessem de volta.

"O que foi?" ele perguntou baixinho, acariciando lhe os cabelos.

"Nada." Remus respondeu com a voz abafada "Eu só queria que a gente pudesse ficar assim, pra sempre."

Sirius sorriu um pouco mais aliviado, mas com o coração ainda apertado.

"Nós vamos ficar Remus."

O lobisomem ficou em silêncio, apenas estreitou mais o abraço e apertou a face contra o peito do cavaleiro.

"Eu estou com medo, Sirius."

"Eu vou cuidar de você, vai dar tudo certo. Eu prometo! Você confia em mim?" ele perguntou afastando-se um pouco para olhá-lo nos olhos.

"Confio." ele disse sem desviar o olhar. Sirius percebeu que ele se esforçava para não chorar.

"Então eu não quero mais te ver triste." o cavaleiro disse segurando-lhe o rosto entre as mãos.

Ele concordou suspirando profundamente, Sirius o abarcou novamente, embalando-o devagar. Ficaram assim, abraçados em silêncio até que Remus ensaiou um sorriso travesso e insinuou com a cara mais inocente que podia:

"Hum, sei de uma coisa que me animaria muito agora..."

Sirius riu de volta e ergueu-lhe o queixo, os lábios se encontraram num beijo forte e lento.

"Hum, acho que vou querer um pouco mais que isso Sr. Cavaleiro." o lobisomem acrescentou, mal as bocas se separaram.

"É claro que vai." disse Sirius ajeitando os cabelos e sorrindo presunçoso.

Remus mal teve tempo de suspirar e erguer as sobrancelhas para os céus e já se viu sendo arrastado para a cama. Mas então, a meio caminho do destino, o lobisomem repentinamente escapou dos braços ávidos do amante, correndo, atravessou o quarto, debruçou-se na janela, abriu os braços para a noite e desafiou a lua berrando o mais alto que podia:

"EU AMO SIRIUS BLACK!"


End file.
